


Rébellion - Acte 1

by Kaleiya_Hitsumei



Series: La Rébellion [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Code Geass Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleiya_Hitsumei/pseuds/Kaleiya_Hitsumei
Summary: Cela faisait 5 ans que la guerre faisait rage en Fodlan, Adrestia menant clairement la danse malgré une perte capitale. Les désirs de conquête de l'Empire dérangeaient de plus en plus ses voisins ainsi que ses détracteurs qui ne se sentaient plus en phase avec ses idéaux.De quoi allumer une étincelle rebelle qui n'attendait qu'un seul moment : celui où elle pourra se changer en un violent brasier, prêt à détruire l'ennemi une bonne fois pour toutes.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Edelgard von Hresvelg
Series: La Rébellion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728442
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Les braises de Garreg Mach

**Author's Note:**

> Beta : Eliandre
> 
> Note : Un moment que ça trottait dans mon crane un croisement avec Code Geass (bien que je n'en reprends pas totalement l'univers vu que je laisse les Knightmare au placard et que y a pas de porteur de code, donc pas de perso immortel à 100%). Je précise que c'était l'anime que je suivais (et j'ai les deux saisons en DVD pour dire).
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture !

_—L’Eglise ne peut pas continuer à diriger nos vies. Les choses doivent changer et, si je dois user de la force pour cela, alors qu’il en soit ainsi. Me suivrez-vous dans cette voie Hubert ?_

_—Je vous suivrais jusqu’en Enfer s’il le faut._

-§-

Fódlan, année 1186.

Cela faisait cinq ans que l’Empire d’Adrestia, dirigé par la jeune impératrice Edelgard von Hresvelg, avait déclaré la guerre à l’Eglise de Seiros et, par extension, au Royaume de Faerghus et à l’Alliance de Leicester. Garreg Mach était tombé au bout de quelques mois, lors de la mort de l’Archevêque Rhea, suivi de près par l’effondrement politique de l’Alliance avec la mort du Duc Riegan, laissant les rênes aux Gloucester qui s’étaient empressés de se ranger aux côtés de l’Empire. Faerghus perdit ses dirigeants lors de la prise de Fhirdiad et seule sa partie Est résistait encore et toujours aux assauts d’Adrestia, aidé probablement en cela par l’annonce, fin 1184, du décès de l’Impératrice, à présent remplacée par son parent le plus proche, lord Volkard von Arundel, à présent Empereur d’Adrestia et, bientôt, de Fódlan tout entier…

_« C1 à K1. Je suis en position. »_

D’un point de vue technologique, Adrestia affichait une étonnante supériorité face à ses ennemis, ne peinant face à Faerghus qu’à cause de leur manque de connaissance du terrain et du fait que ceux-ci avaient adapté leurs tactiques à leur hiver particulièrement rude, permettant ainsi d’empêcher l’ennemi de gagner du terrain tout en les éliminant lors de leur retraite. Seulement, Faerghus n’avait pas des ressources illimitées et allait, à un moment donné, ne plus être en mesure de tenir tête aux désirs d’expansion de l’Empire qui regardait avec intérêt les Royaumes de Brigid et d’Almyra.

_« F2 à K1. Cible en approche. »_

Si Brigid n’était pas en mesure de lutter contre ce rouleau compresseur qu’était Adrestia, ne possédant pas la flotte nécessaire pour cela, Almyra avait bien fait comprendre à l’Empire qu’elle ne comptait pas se laisser faire et, à peine Leicester était tombée que cette nation guerrière en avait profité pour lancer une attaque, occasionnant de sérieux dommages à l’armée impériale qui n’était nullement préparée à cet assaut et qui dut revoir les fortification au Collier de Fódlan. Qui plus est, Almyra avait bien exprimé son dédain face à ce voisin conquérant qui ne lui plaisait nullement, se montrant particulièrement agressive dès que l’Empire s’approchait d’un peu trop près de ses terres.

_« T1 et T2 en position. »_

De plus, Adrestia devait faire face depuis quelques mois à des poches de résistances qui lui posaient de sérieux problèmes, le forçant notamment à abandonner Garreg Mach, un point pourtant stratégique, car un groupe de résistant avait profité de l’accès difficile à ce lieu pour en saboter les accès routiers, empêchant tout ravitaillement et en profitant pour décimer les bataillons envoyés restaurer ces routes. D’autres groupes de résistants s’étaient créés, détruisant essentiellement des équipements militaires et dérobant tout document pertinent, cela afin de semer un maximum de chaos et de retarder toute opération militaire. Leur base était inconnue pour l’Empereur mais pas pour lui qui avait déjà pris contact avec eux afin de mieux coordonner leurs actions.

_« K1 à tous. Début de l’opération sabotage à mon signal. »_

Hubert surveilla du regard le soldat qui, s’il suivait sa ronde habituelle, allait tourner à droite, là où Petra était en embuscade. Bien que son uniforme portait les couleurs de l’Empire, à la façon de se tenir de l’individu, il savait que cet homme faisait partie des véritables ennemis de Fódlan, ceux qui avaient fait assassiner sa princesse afin de prendre sa place : les Agarthiens, aussi appelés les Serpents des Ténèbres, une vermine qui s’était infiltrée parmi la population pour, à terme, mieux l’opprimer – ceux portant des Emblèmes, héritiers des Quatre Saints et des Dix Braves, étaient les plus en danger. Le tuer ne serait donc pas une perte, bien au contraire, et cela éviterait à ses chers acolytes d’avoir le moindre remord après cette mission.

_« Maintenant. »_

Comme prévu, il avait tourné à droite… et Petra lui était tombée dessus, ne le laissant même pas pousser un cri avant de lui briser la nuque. Hubert désactiva les caméras, laissant tourner un enregistrement en boucle qui devrait leur donner environ un quart d’heure avant que quelqu’un ne s’en aperçoive, puis il constata que Caspar et Bernadetta avaient réussi à entrer dans le hangar qui les intéressait, soit celui qui contenait les nouveaux blindés que l’Empire allait envoyer contre ce qui restait de Faerghus. Logiquement, si tout se passait sans encombre, Ferdinand avait déjà réussi à voler des uniformes…

_« C1 à K1. Je suis en route pour le point E6. »_

Parfait. Hubert rangea vite son équipement et sorti de sa cachette pour se rendre à ce point précis, laissant au passage de quoi faire griller le tableau électrique d’ici quelques minutes ainsi qu’un charmant virus informatique qui était en train de détruire tout ce qui lui était accessible.

_« K1 à C1. Tenez-vous prêt pour l’exfiltration. »_

_« F2 en route pour E6. »_

_« T1 et T2 en route aussi. »_

Le temps était bientôt écoulé quand ils eurent tous rejoint Ferdinand dans le hangar où les attendait un camion rempli d’équipements militaires. Ils avaient deux minutes pour tous se changer à l’arrière du véhicule – sauf Petra qui allait devoir se cacher derrière le chargement en cas de contrôle – avant de quitter les lieux au plus vite. Quand ils eurent atteint la sortie, Hubert n’eut pas besoin de vérifier pour savoir qu’ils avaient une dizaine de secondes d’avance sur l’heure de fin prévue, ce qui était une très bonne nouvelle, lui laissant ainsi plus de temps pour désactiver le système de localisation du camion.

Quand la détonation retentit, ils surent qu’ils avaient réussi leur mission avec brio.

Si l’on revenait plus de cinq ans en arrière, Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir, Bernadetta von Varley, Caspar von Bergliez et Petra Mcneary étaient tous des élèves de la prestigieuse Académie de Garreg Mach au sein de la maison des Aigles de Jais. L’influence de l’Eglise sur la politique de Fódlan était encore forte à cette époque mais de plus en plus contestée, plus particulièrement à Adrestia où la grogne montait de plus en plus. Un mois avant l’attaque du Monastère, Edelgard von Hresvelg, sa princesse, avait reçu de l’Archevêque Rhea un cadeau réservé aux futurs dirigeants des nations de Fódlan : le don de Sothis, un pouvoir rare et puissant dont rêvait tout monarque – le précédent empereur en avait lui-même reçu un.

Le don reçu par Edelgard était l’Ordre Absolu, un pouvoir tout à fait en accord avec sa personnalité et qui lui avait permis de remporter de belles victoires pour l’Empire. Seulement, il possédait des limites… et celles-ci avaient certainement été exploitées par l’homme qui se faisait passer pour le seigneur Arundel : Thalès, celui qui avait causé la disparition de son impératrice, celle à qui il avait juré allégeance.

Depuis ce jour fatidique, Hubert s’était rebellé contre sa propre nation, simulant sa propre mort ainsi que celle de certains de ses camarades, organisant de multiples opérations de sabotages tout en essayant d’en savoir plus sur ce qui était arrivé à Edelgard et à tous les autres dirigeants de Fódlan – bien qu’il était dit que le dernier prince de Faerghus avait été exécuté à Fhirdiad, le fait que personne n’ait pu témoigner d’avoir vu son corps était quelque peu suspect.

—La tournée de Dorothea devrait passer par Arianhord d’ici quelques jours, lui déclara Ferdinand, les yeux fixés sur la route. Avez-vous déjà prévu les moyens nécessaires pour aller la voir ?

—Tout est prêt, oui, répondit calmement Hubert. Suivant les informations qu’elle aura réussi à obtenir, il faudra peut-être envisager de la sortir de là. Plus le temps passe et plus les Agarthiens risquent de s’apercevoir qu’elle les espionne pour notre compte.

Dorothea Arnault était l’actuelle diva de l’Opéra Mittlefranck mais aussi une de leurs anciennes camarades de classe qui, sans la moindre hésitation, avait décidé de soutenir la rébellion en cachette, usant de son statut pour délier quelques langues et mettre la main sur de précieux renseignements. Seulement, sa position était dangereuse et, vu ses talents, sa perte serait quasi impossible à compenser pour leur groupe ainsi que pour les autres rebelles – de ce qu’il en savait, l’Abysse n’avait pas d’agents infiltrés vu qu’ils comptaient pas mal de réfugiés, notamment des porteurs d’Emblèmes. Il avait tenté de créer un réseau plus vaste en se servant des relations de Ferdinand à Leicester mais il y avait mis fin en s’apercevant de l’emprise des Agarthiens sur les Gloucester et les Goneril – elle était même très suspecte à ses yeux, faisant qu’il suspectait que les Agarthiens faisaient usage des dons de Sothis qu’ils avaient volés lors de l’attaque de Garreg Mach.

_« F1 à K1… C2 et moi-même vous attendons. »_

Le bâillement de Linhardt à la radio ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait que c’était bien lui qui répondait et non un imposteur, un point qui, dans le cas présent, était rassurant vu qu’ils étaient presque arrivés.

Ferdinand quitta la route, empruntant un chemin de terre passant dans les bois et dont l’accès fut refermé après leur passage – dans le rétroviseur, il reconnut la silhouette d’un des rebelles de l’Abysse qui remettait en place les fourrés qui permettaient de dissimuler cet accès aux yeux de ceux qui passaient à proximité –, faisant qu’après avoir ralenti leur allure, le chemin étant plutôt chaotique, ils purent avancer plus sereinement en direction de l’ancien village de Remire, victime collatérale de la guerre car lieu habité le plus proche de Garreg Mach. A partir de ce point, les satellites de l’Empire étaient comme aveugles, la zone étant riche en interférences diverses, et seuls certains signaux à courte portée mis au point par Hapi, Linhardt et lui-même étaient capables de passer.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à leur destination : une des entrées secrètes de l’Abysse, située au pied de Garreg Mach et qui était assez large pour faire passer un véhicule comme le leur. Devant celle-ci les attendaient Constance, reconnaissable à son éventail dont elle ne semblait jamais se séparer, et Linhardt, visiblement à deux doigts de s’assoupir.

—La mission a été un succès à ce que je vois, constata la jeune femme tandis qu’ils descendaient du camion.

—Leur nouveau blindé devrait avoir du retard à Faerghus, confirma Hubert avec une certaine satisfaction. De cette manière, il ne devrait pas arriver sur le champ de bataille avant le début de leur hiver.

—Des nouvelles de votre côté ? questionna Ferdinand alors que des rebelles de l’Abysse arrivaient pour récupérer le chargement.

—Yuri suspecte qu’un de ces sales serpents essaie de nous faire un coup en douce, révéla Constance avant de sourire d’un air mauvais. S’ils sont dans les parages, ils vont avoir une drôle de surprise. Leurs pires cauchemars les accompagneront dans leur tombe. Ho ho ho !

Hubert n’en doutait pas, le chef de l’Abysse étant toujours prêt à défendre ses subordonnés, raison pour laquelle il avait pris le risque d’utiliser sur sa personne un des rares dons de Sothis qui n’avait pas été dérobé, obtenant ainsi un pouvoir qui lui avait été très utile pour reprendre possession des lieux au moment où l’ennemi avait baissé sa garde – il en avait fait les frais lorsqu’il était venu proposer de joindre leurs forces, n’ayant la vie sauve que grâce à l’intervention de Mercedes von Martritz, récemment sauvée par les Loups d’un mariage forcé avec un noble soutenant Arundel.

—Et j’ai progressé sur Leicester… déclara Linhardt en baillant. Ça n’a pas été très simple mais tout indique qu’ils utilisent un ou plusieurs dons de Sothis pour soumettre l’Alliance. Plusieurs personnes influentes, les Gloucester inclus, semblent sous l’emprise de quelque chose.

—Comme l’Ordre Absolu ? questionna Ferdinand, aussi intrigué que lui.

—Pas à ce point… C’est plus comme s’ils étaient… euphoriques ? C’est assez difficile à dire sans être sur place mais ce qui est certain, c’est que plus on se rapproche de Derdriu, plus cette emprise semble forte.

—Et toutes les personnes clés de l’Alliance semblent s’y rendre plus fréquemment que d’ordinaire, souligna Constance avec gravité. Holst et sa sœur étaient sur les images vidéo de cette ville alors qu’ils ne sont pas censés quitter le Collier de Fódlan. Nous n’avons pas vu Balthus avec eux mais s’il est quelque part, c’est forcément à Leicester.

Intéressant ça… Si un don était derrière la soumission de Leicester, une enquête était nécessaire mais le souci, c’était qu’aucun d’eux n’y serait immunisé, aucun n’étant un enfant de Sothis. Rhea était morte tandis que Byleth, Seteth et Flayn étaient tous trois portés disparus, le professeur durant l’attaque du Monastère puis les deux autres après celle-ci, ayant probablement fui les lieux pour se cacher – il pouvait difficilement leur en vouloir, la jeune Flayn ayant été enlevée durant leur année d’études par les Agarthiens et Jeritza avant d’être retrouvée par Byleth, faisant qu’il pouvait comprendre le désir de Seteth de vouloir la mettre en sécurité. Retrouver l’un d’eux et le convaincre de les aider dans cette affaire serait bénéfique à la rébellion, surtout que la perte de Leicester serait un coup dur pour les finances impériales.

Hubert devait préparer leur prochaine mission, à savoir trouver comment sortir Dorothea d’Arianrhod le moment venu et creuser sur ce qu’il se passait exactement à Derdriu…

-§-

_—Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais Yuri ?_

_—Certain. Si cela permet de protéger l’Abysse, je suis prêt à prendre ce risque._

-§-

Il n’avait pas mis bien longtemps avant de localiser le groupe ennemi, aidé en cela dans le fait que l’un d’eux avait eu la très mauvaise idée de s’éloigner des autres pour se soulager… faisant qu’il était tombé droit sur Jeritza, plus que ravi de briser la nuque de quelqu’un – cet ancien général impérial avait donné du fil à retordre à l’Abysse mais, depuis qu’il était de leur côté, il fallait reconnaître qu’il avait fait un sacré ménage dans la zone, leur permettant de reprendre Garreg Mach en une seule nuit. Certes, ils n’étaient que deux pour cette mission – trois si on comptait Hapi et ses pièges – mais c’était suffisant… en théorie.

—Tu as une idée de l’usage de ces lunettes Hapi ? questionna Yuri alors que son amie examinait ces verres orangés depuis un moment. Cela me semble plus que curieux qu’ils en portent tous alors que le jour décline.

—Presque tous, corrigea Jeritza en rangeant ses jumelles. Une personne n’en porte pas… si on peut dire que cet être dégoûtant est une personne.

A cette remarque, le chef de l’Abysse utilisa ses propres jumelles, cherchant ce que son allié désignait… avant de remarquer la présence d’une femme aux cheveux oranges qui lui était vaguement familière et qui, contrairement aux autres, était dépourvue de ces lunettes. En fouillant dans sa mémoire, il se souvint enfin : c’était celle qui se faisait passer pour Monica, une élève disparue qui avait été retrouvée avant de se retourner contre tout le monde au Monastère. Ce ne fut que plus tard qu’ils surent ce qu’étaient les Agarthiens et qu’elle en faisait partie…

—Kronya, constata Yuri avec un sourire mauvais. Enfin la revoilà. Qu’elle n’espère pas s’enfuir cette fois.

—Je crois que j’ai une idée, déclara mollement Hapi avant de mettre les lunettes sur son nez. Yuri, essaie ton don sur moi.

Bien que surpris de cette demande, le jeune homme, une fois que Jeritza regardait dans la direction opposée à la sienne, fixa son amie droit dans les yeux, appelant son don de Stupéfaction, celui qui lui permettait de figer de terreur quiconque croisait son regard – l’effet ne durait pas plus d’une minute mais c’était plus que suffisant pour éliminer des intrus sans qu’ils ne puissent donner l’alerte. Cependant, après quelques secondes, il nota que la jeune femme restait toujours aussi apathique alors que ses yeux auraient au moins dû s’écarquiller de peur.

—C’est bien ça, dit-elle tandis qu’il désactiva son don. Ces verres servent à protéger ceux qui les portent des effets de dons nécessitant un contact visuel. C’est mauvais pour nous.

—Vu que Kronya est la seule à ne pas en porter, elle doit posséder un don de Sothis, en conclut leur allié avant de plisser les yeux. Pourtant, je croyais que seuls les porteurs d’Emblèmes pouvaient posséder un don. Ces sales serpents auraient-ils trouvé comment contourner cela ?

Ce serait bien leur genre vu ce qu’Hubert leur avait raconté… Combien de personnes ont-ils torturées pour réussir cela ? Voilà une raison supplémentaire pour se débarrasser de ces vermines.

—Cela change quelque peu notre mission, déclara Yuri en tendant les lunettes à Jeritza. En plus de les éliminer, il va falloir leur prendre ces charmants accessoires pour notre usage personnel.

—Je passe devant. Couvrez-moi en restant hors du champ de vision de cette chose.

Revêtant leur capuche et masque noir pour cacher leurs identités, ils se fondirent dans les arbres, prenant position. Du coin de l’œil, il voyait Hapi, bien dissimulée sous un buisson, activer la première série de pièges avec sa télécommande… faisant résonner des hurlements de loups dans les bois tandis qu’une brume artificielle commençait à se former.

—C’est quoi ça ?!

—Je croyais que y avait pas de loups dans cette forêt !

—Quelque chose ne va pas, en conclut leur chef qui les cherchait du regard… qui s’était mis à luire, le forçant à fermer les yeux. Restez s-

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, Jeritza, certainement impatient, étant passé à l’action, transperçant de sa lame un ennemi avant de prendre son pistolet pour en tuer un autre d’une balle en pleine tête. Yuri profita de cet effet de surprise pour attaquer un adversaire lui tournant le dos, lui brisant la nuque avant de lui dérober ses lunettes, couvert en cela par une explosion déclenchée par Hapi.

—TUEZ-LES !

Kronya l’avait vu et tentait d’user de son pouvoir sur lui… sans succès vu qu’il avait, juste à temps, mis ces lunettes sur son nez, se protégeant de son don. Il en ignorait les effets jusqu’à ce que, sans le vouloir, elle croisa le regard d’un allié à elle ayant perdu ses lunettes… L’individu, durant un cours instant, sembla perplexe… avant de se mettre à attaquer ceux de son propre camp, créant une grande confusion.

—Mais tu fiches quoi ?!

—Reprends-toi !

—Merde ! fit la chef ennemie en grinçant des dents. Butez-le !

Yuri comprit : le don de Kronya était la Confusion. Heureusement pour eux qu’ils avaient mis la main sur ces lunettes car autrement, si quelqu’un comme Jeritza avait été affecté, cela aurait été dévastateur. Arracher les yeux de cette sale garce lui semblait être plus que de rigueur…

« Hapi. Son don est la Confusion. »

« Bien compris. »

Voyant que c’était le chaos chez les ennemis, il en profita pour éliminer ceux qui étaient à sa portée tandis que Jeritza, qui avait bien éclairci leurs rangs, satisfaisait ses pulsions meurtrières. Les survivants tentèrent de fuir… mais ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec une meute de loups assoiffée de sang, cadeau d’Hapi dont les soupirs étaient aussi dangereux qu’un don de Sothis. Tous furent décimés… à l’exception de leur chef, Kronya, qui avait été blessée au visage, son œil droit ayant été crevé par l’un des loups. Elle essaya de leur échapper mais le sabre de l’ancien général fut planté dans sa cuisse avec brutalité, la clouant au sol en lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur.

—V-vous ! leur cracha-t-elle avec le peu de forces qui lui restait. Thalès a-aura votre p-peau !

—Qu’il essaie donc ! répliqua Yuri tandis que les loups étaient en train de dévorer les cadavres. Nous nous battrons jusqu’à la mort s’il faut pour défendre ce lieu contre les vermines que vous êtes.

Avant qu’elle ne puisse ajouter quoique ce soir, il ôta ses lunettes, activant son don sur cette peste qui se figea, une expression de pure horreur sur le visage… avant que sa tête ne soit tranchée nette par Jeritza, mettant fin aux jours de cette ignoble créature.

—Récupérons ce que l’on peut, déclara Yuri en remettant ses lunettes. Hapi se chargera de faire disparaître les corps. Il faudra aussi prendre sa tête pour Hubert afin qu’il voit ce qu’il peut trouver.

Fouiller les cadavres n’était pas une activité des plus plaisantes mais il n’était plus à ça près depuis bien longtemps, tout comme son allié qui, ses pulsions meurtrières satisfaites, se pliait à cette tâche sans discuter. Tout ce qui pourrait être utile était bon à prendre : rations, armes, équipements… Plus ils pouvaient en ramener, mieux c’était.

Certains de ses hommes, probablement prévenus par Hapi, vinrent les aider à transporter leur butin jusqu’à l’Abysse, là où il allait être le plus utile – l’un d’eux lui avait fourni un sac dans lequel il avait jeté la tête de Kronya. Ils avaient commencé à reconstruire une partie de Garreg Mach afin de mieux subvenir à leurs besoins – la serre et l’étang avaient été épargnés par les dommages et étaient leurs principales sources de nourriture – et, depuis leur alliance avec Hubert, ils avaient réussi à mettre en place un marché noir, très utile pour revendre ce qui ne leur servait plus et obtenir en échange des vivres – c’était Anna qui était leur intermédiaire, celle-ci faisant à priori le lien entre les différentes poches de résistance au sein de Fódlan, y compris celle du Royaume de Faerghus à qui ils transmettaient toute information pouvant les aider.

—Tout s’est bien passé ? leur demanda Mercedes à leur retour dans l’Abysse.

—A merveille si on excepte que nos ennemis ont cherché à nous piéger, répondit Yuri tandis que Jeritza laissait sa sœur l’examiner. Il semblerait qu’ils aient trouvé comment octroyer des dons à ceux ne portant pas d’Emblèmes.

—Kronya était là, précisa son aîné en grimaçant. Elle ne causera plus de tort à personne à présent.

—Hubert est revenu ?

La jeune femme lui indiqua que oui d’un hochement de tête, faisant que Yuri laissa le frère et la sœur ensemble. Il ne mit pas très longtemps à trouver où était l’ancien bras droit d’Edelgard, celui-ci étant en pleine discussion avec Linhardt dans la bibliothèque.

—Comment vont les blindés impériaux ? questionna-t-il avec humour.

—Assez mal je le crains, lui répondit Hubert avec un sourire en coin. Leur campagne contre Faerghus risque d’avoir du retard, encore.

—Tant mieux car nous avons un souci. Même deux.

Yuri montra aux deux hommes les lunettes aux verres orangés subtilisée aux hommes de Kronya, leur expliquant leur fonctionnement ainsi que ce qu’ils ont découvert sur place, puis il posa sur une table le sac de toile contenant la tête fraîchement coupée de cette vermine, faisant pâlir l’érudit qui détourna le regard en comprenant ce que c’était.

—Ils ont trouvé comment contourner les Emblèmes ? s’étonna Linhardt, leur expert dans ce domaine. Ils auraient donc réussi à étudier les dons qu’ils ont volés…

—Probablement via des expériences sur des cobayes, très certainement des prisonniers de guerre, en conclut Hubert avec gravité, son regard glissant avec intérêt vers le sac contenant la tête de Kronya. Il n’est pas exclu qu’ils aient réussi à en synthétiser via leur technologie pour contourner la contrainte des Emblèmes mais si c’est le cas…

—On s’expose à voir le don d’Ordre Absolu revenir entre leurs mains et contrôlé par une personne qui leur est totalement dévouée, en conclut Yuri qui ne cachait pas son mécontentement. Tous les dons n’ont pas besoin d’un contact visuel et ils le savent.

—Il va falloir étudier ces verres et trouver comment les reproduire au plus vite. S’ils nous envoient des adversaires avec des dons, nous devons impérativement être en mesure de les affronter sans succomber à leurs pouvoirs.

Oh oui, cela s’imposait… et il allait falloir prévenir les autres poches de résistance de cela car autrement, leur ennemi allait reprendre le dessus et il en serait définitivement fini de Fódlan.

-§-

_—Je sais que tu es bien plus intelligente que les autres ne le pensent Petra. Peu importe ce qu’ils peuvent dire dans ton dos, tu vaudras toujours mieux qu’eux._

_—Cela vaut pour toi aussi Claude._

-§-

Elle venait de terminer de décharger le matériel qu’ils avaient volé quand elle eut enfin un moment pour elle afin de souffler un peu. Petra avait l’habitude de ces missions d’infiltration et d’assassinat à présent, étant de ceux ayant le plus de sang froid pour exécuter ce genre de tâches avec, en prime, une agilité que peu au sein de l’Abysse possédaient – les seuls qui l’égalaient étaient les quelques Brigilènes qui s’étaient réfugiés ici et qui avaient perpétué leurs traditions au sein de cette communauté très hétéroclite comportant, en prime, d’anciens ennemis. Seulement, cela ne l’empêchait pas d’avoir besoin d’un moment de répit pour correctement se remettre de ses émotions et, dans ces cas-là, elle aimait chercher un coin en hauteur, de préférence un arbre mais tout coin où elle pouvait se cacher faisait l’affaire.

A Garreg Mach, du temps où elle y étudiait, le toit des dortoirs était devenu un de ses endroits habituels pour se relaxer quand elle avait besoin de cela la nuit… tout comme une autre personne qu’elle avait appris à mieux connaître le jour où elle l’avait surpris en train de dormir sous l’arbre qu’elle avait choisi pour faire une sieste : Claude von Riegan.

Il était très différent des autres nobles de Fódlan, faisant qu’ils s’étaient vite bien entendus. Il était quelqu’un de très indépendant, intelligent, ouvert d’esprit… et doté d’un grand cœur, des qualités qui faisaient de lui une personne digne de régner. En le côtoyant, elle avait compris qu’il n’appréciait pas la façon dont les non-fódliens étaient traités et, étrangement, ceux qui manquaient de respect à leurs camarades d’Almyra, Duscur ou autre nation étrangère subissaient de curieuses mésaventures.

Cependant, Claude était aussi quelqu’un de méfiant et de secret, deux points qui avaient joués contre lui vu qu’il était souvent seul, probablement par choix, et que peu de personnes pouvaient dire qu’elles le connaissaient vraiment – de ce dont elle se souvenait, ils ne devaient être qu’une poignée à l’avoir réellement côtoyé et ce, sans arrière-pensée.

Puis la guerre avait éclaté et celui qui aurait dû être le duc Riegan n’avait plus jamais été aperçu, présumé mort suite au ralliement de Leicester à l’Empire et à la chute de la maison Riegan. Que lui était-il arrivé ?

—Petra ?

Entendant la voix de Mercedes en contrebas, la brigilène tourna la tête vers sa camarade et amie, celle-ci tenant entre ses bras deux épais ouvrages. Sans attendre, elle quitta les toits des dortoirs, descendant avec aisance de cet endroit.

—Que se passe-t-il ? questionna-t-elle une fois face à son interlocutrice.

—Voudriez-vous nous aider Constance et moi ? lui demanda Mercedes avec douceur. Linhardt pense que Rhea a fait une liste des dons de Sothis et nous aurions besoin d’aide pour fouiller la bibliothèque.

—Je suis ravie aider.

Calmement, elle suivit la jeune femme dans l’Abysse, rejointes assez vite par Constance qui les emmena dans le lieu concerné, là où tous les ouvrages bannis de la bibliothèque du Monastère finissaient.

—Ce ne sera pas une sinécure de fouiller tout cela, fit remarquer leur camarade en fronçant le nez. Personne ne s’est vraiment soucié de classer les livres pendant des années et les seuls dont nous connaissons le contenu sont ceux empruntés par Hapi et Linhardt. Il y a aussi de fortes chances que nous en trouvions écrits en brigilène ou, pour notre plus grand malheur, en almyrois mais ceux-là, nous pouvons les mettre de côté.

—Il nous reste deux dons en notre possession mais sans pouvoir les identifier, il est imprudent de nous en servir, souligna Mercedes en commençant à s’intéresser aux rayonnages. Yuri a fait un pari risqué quand il a décidé de s’en implanter un.

—Cela est très vrai. Et l’absence de nouvelles de Balthus depuis tout ce temps ne présage rien de bon…

Petra se désintéressa de la conversation, les sujets ne la concernant pas et son attention étant focalisée sur les nombreux livres à examiner. Comme Constance l’avait dit, certains étaient écrits en brigilène – voire sa langue maternelle sur la tranche de plusieurs ouvrages lui rappela à quel point sa Brigid natale lui manquait – et d’autres dans une langue étrange qu’elle ne parvenait absolument pas à lire – si c’était cela de l’almyrois, elle comprenait à présent que Cyril ait toujours été incapable de lire du fódlien, les caractères étant radicalement différents. En revanche, aucune cohérence n’était visible, les livres de mathématiques étant avec ceux de philosophie et de botanique ainsi que ceux traitant des religions étrangères.

A un moment, elle entendit Bernadetta venir leur prêter main forte avec Yuri puis, plus tard, Ferdinand qui, de ce qu’elle avait compris, avait envoyé un message aux forces de Faerghus pour les prévenir de leurs découvertes puis transmis à Mercedes des nouvelles d’Annette qui, à leur plus grand soulagement, se portait très bien et qui était ravie de savoir sa meilleure amie en sécurité – Jeritza, qui s’était rallié avant eux à l’Abysse, avait eu raison d’insister pour sauver sa sœur car autrement, les anciens Lions de Saphir auraient tenté de le faire eux-mêmes et cela aurait fragilisé leur position.

A force de fouiller les rayonnages, Petra vit remonter de vieux souvenirs de l’époque où elle était étudiante et où elle cherchait désespérément à être la plus studieuse possible, à la fois pour mieux maîtriser la langue et pour être prête à assumer ses fonctions de Reine de Brigid le moment venu. Elle se souvenait d’Ashe qui avait pris le temps de lui expliquer le principe du marchandage, usant d’exemples littéraires pour illustrer ses propos, d’Annette et de Lysithea qui, bien qu’elle avait l’impression de les déranger, acceptaient de lui expliquer une expression qu’elle ne comprenait pas, d’Hubert et de Linhardt qui l’aidaient à réviser ses cours, d’Ignatz qui était toujours avide de savoir à quoi ressemblait le monde et de Claude qui l’avait guidée dans ses lectures.

Cette époque d’insouciance était malheureusement révolue et elle n’avait plus revu bon nombre de ses anciens camarades…

Un grand bruit suivi d’un cri surpris attira son attention sur Bernadetta, cette dernière se tenant face à un bureau qui s’était brusquement penché, faisant tomber une partie de ce qui se trouvait dessus – l’explication à cela était probablement l’ouvrage que sa camarade tenait en main et qui, très probablement, était utilisé pour caler ce meuble bancal. Voyant que Yuri avait réagi avant elle, la brigilène retourna examiner les rayonnages.

Plus elle avançait dans sa tâche, moins elle avait l’impression de progresser, ne tombant que sur des titres évoquant Dagda ou la religion de Duscur. Linhardt s’était-il trompé ?

—J-J’ai trouvé qu-quelque chose !

Tous se tournèrent vers la jeune ermite, celle-ci tenant un livre à la couverture vert foncé entre ses mains – Petra réalisa que c’était celui qui servait auparavant à caler le bureau et que leur camarade avait eu l’idée, à priori excellente, de récupérer.

—I-Il y a l’écriture d-de Seteth dedans, précisa-t-elle tandis que tous se plaçaient à ses côtés.

—Je la reconnais aussi, fit Mercedes face à l’ouvrage. Il y a aussi celle d’une autre personne… Rhea peut-être ?

—De ce qui est indiqué, il y a l’air d’y avoir autant de dons de Sothis que d’Emblèmes, constata Constance, concentrée sur les pages sous ses yeux. Rhea et Seteth ne semblaient pas d’accord sur les noms en revanche.

—Rien que le nom de celui d’Edelgard en est un bon exemple, souligna Ferdinand en fronçant les sourcils. Il est « l’Ordre Divin » pour Rhea et « l’Ordre Absolu » pour Seteth. Le vôtre aussi visiblement.

—Exact, fit Yuri en lisant la page concernée. Rhea aimait ajouter du divin partout alors que Seteth ne s’embarrassait pas de cela semble-t-il. Pas très étonnant vu qu’il était plus ouvert qu’elle ne l’était.

Petra regarda ce qui était écrit, voyant qu’effectivement, le don de « Stupéfaction » devenait celui de « Peur Divine » et que, à l’exception de l’Impulsion Divine, tous les autres avait un nom plus simple à retenir et qui était plus clair sur le pouvoir en question.

—Reviens en arrière Bernadetta, fit subitement Constance après que l’ermite ait tourné quelques pages.

La jeune femme prit l’ouvrage des mains de leur camarade, surprenant cette dernière, puis le parcourut rapidement avant que son visage ne se mette à exprimer une forte surprise. Elle leur montra le livre, désignant un paragraphe en particulier.

—Il semblerait que nous ayons fait deux découvertes capitales ! déclara la jeune femme avec satisfaction. La première, c’est qu’il nous est impossible à nous autres d’identifier les dons en notre possession. Seuls des enfants de Sothis le peuvent donc il faudra qu’on essaie de découvrir où se trouve Seteth pour ça.

—Et cela signifie que Rhea savait très bien quel don elle implantait à qui, souligna Ferdinand avec justesse. Le hasard ou la volonté divine n’avaient aucun lien avec cela.

En cela, aucun d’eux n’en doutait depuis qu’Edelgard et Hubert leur avaient révélé la vraie nature du culte de Sothis et de l’Ordre de Seiros. Tout cela ne reposait que sur des mensonges et cela, les Agarthiens aussi le savait, raison pour laquelle ils s’étaient servis d’eux pour arriver à leurs fins et que pour libérer Fódlan de toutes ses entraves, il était impératif de se débarrasser de ces Serpents avant qu’il ne soit trop tard.

—Quelle est ta seconde trouvaille ? poursuivit le jeune homme.

—HO HO HO ! fit Constance avec entrain. Il semblerait que ces dons aient un pouvoir de régénération. Quand leur porteur meurt, le don retourne à son lieu d’origine, soit le mausolée sacré. Or, Mercedes et moi-même y sommes allées plusieurs fois et…

—Nous n’avons rien vu de particulier, compléta la jeune femme avec étonnement. Or, si ce que tu as lu est vrai…

—Il devrait y avoir deux dons en plus en notre possession, comprit Yuri avec gravité.

L’ampleur de cette révélation ébranla leur groupe, leur insufflant à tous un peu d’espoir quand ils eurent tous réalisé ce que cela signifiait : contrairement aux rumeurs, Edelgard et Dimitri étaient toujours vivants.

-§-

_—A quoi bon se battre ? On va tous mourir…_

_—Je préfère encore mourir au combat que torturé et finir mes jours dans une cage. Pas toi Hapi ?_

-§-

Pendant que Linhardt avait commencé à décortiquer les lunettes prises à l’ennemi, dans une pièce voisine, Hapi s’était attelée à disséquer la tête de Kronya, aidée par Hubert qui prenait des clichés de tout ce qui lui semblait intéressant – la présence d’une cicatrice récente sur un côté du crâne avait attiré son attention, surtout parce que les cheveux la recouvrant étaient juste collés, comme si cette zone en était dénuée de base ou qu’ils avaient été rasés il n’y avait pas si longtemps. Sans réelle surprise, ils découvrirent des signes de chirurgie, visiblement récents, sur le côté droit de la tête, soit là où le don était généralement implanté.

—Fascinant, fit son sinistre acolyte une fois qu’ils eurent retiré le cerveau. Ils ont visiblement fait une greffe dans cette zone. Le globe oculaire droit de notre vipère n’est probablement pas celui d’origine, ce que nous aurions vu au premier coup d’œil s’il n’avait pas été endommagé. La cicatrice est quasiment invisible à l’œil nu.

—Ils auraient donc des appareils capables de faire ce genre d’opérations, résuma-t-elle en recueillant l’ADN du globe oculaire en question. Il n’y a pas un risque de rejet normalement ?

—Effectivement… Notre amie ici présente a dû subir pas mal de tests pour vérifier qu’elle était compatible…

Hapi grimaça en entendant cela, des souvenirs de sa propre captivité entre les griffes de Cornelia lui revenant en mémoire. Elle n’osait imaginer à quel point cette opération avait dû être douloureuse…

Via les appareils à leur disposition, ils purent vite confirmer ce qu’ils venaient de constater : l’œil droit appartenait en fait à un porteur d’un Emblème Mineur d’Indech – elle eut une pensée pour le professeur Hanneman qui, heureusement, avait vite quitté l’Empire pour rejoindre l’armée de Faerghus. La procédure employée devint donc claire pour eux : l’ennemi implantait un don à un porteur d’Emblème qu’ils avaient probablement capturé, l’énucléait – connaissant les personnages, cela était surement fait sans anesthésie – pour ensuite implanter son œil contenant le don à l’un des leurs – absolument répugnant.

Leur travail fut interrompu par des coups rapides à la porte puis par Constance qui débarqua sans les laisser répondre – la grimace qu’elle fit en réalisant ce qu’elle venait d’interrompre amusa grandement Hubert.

—Qu’est-ce qu’il y a Coco ? questionna Hapi en mettant le cerveau de Kronya dans un bocal de formol. 

—On a trouvé une info de taille sur les dons de Sothis ! fit sa camarade avec enthousiasme tout en détournant le regard de leur table de travail. Quand leur porteur meurt, ils se régénèrent !

—Donc quand ils prennent l’œil de leur victime, elle est bel et bien vivante, fit Hubert, faisant pâlir Constance quand elle entendit cela. Cela ne nous apprend pas grand-chose…

—Attendez ! Les dons se régénèrent dans le mausolée ! Or, en cinq ans, aucun don ne s’y est ajouté à ceux en notre possession, ce qui contredit des faits importants de la guerre !

Pendant un court instant, Hapi ne comprit pas où son amie voulait en venir. Puis soudain, un éclair de compréhension apparut dans le regard de leur allié qui s’éclaira d’espoir avant de brutalement s’assombrir.

—Dame Edelgard et le Prince Dimitri… fit Hubert, la mine sombre. Soit ils sont effectivement en vie, soit les Agarthiens leur ont dérobé leurs dons avant de les tuer. Vu que leurs corps n’ont jamais été exposés au public, les deux options sont possibles. Ces Serpents sont capables de tout pour arriver à leurs fins.

—Une minute Bébert, le coupa-t-elle. Quand ont-ils commencé à faire cela au juste ? Coco a bien souligné que le nombre de dons n’avait pas bougé ici or, s’ils avaient foiré des greffes, ces dons ne seraient-ils pas revenus en notre possession ?

—Très juste… Sauf s’ils avaient déjà eu l’occasion de faire ce genre d’opérations…

Leur allié réfléchi un court instant pendant qu’elle expliqua rapidement leur découverte à son amie avant de se figer d’effroi.

—L’Empereur Ionius, fit-il avec horreur. Il avait un don de Sothis lui aussi et il était à leur merci. A tous les coups, ils ont profité que nous ayons attaqué Garreg Mach pour lui prélever son don à notre insu.

—Ils auraient fait cela à l’Empereur ?! s’exclama Constance, horrifiée. Dans ce cas, cela veut dire que son don ne serait jamais revenu ?!

—Vérifiez cela si c’est possible. Dans le cas où cette hypothèse est avérée, nous tenons peut-être l’explication au brusque retournement de veste de Leicester.

Très vite, son amie quitta la pièce, les laissant seuls pour terminer leur travail et ranger les lieux.

Cette nouvelle avait cependant fourni un peu d’espoir à Hapi concernant le prince Dimitri. Il avait peut-être réussi à échapper à Cornelia et, elle l’espérait, était quelque part en Fódlan, libre de ses mouvements, probablement même avec l’armée de Faerghus. Ils n’avaient certes pas beaucoup sympathisé mais elle avait toujours apprécié sa présence.

Quand ils eurent terminé, ce fut Ferdinand qui vint s’annoncer et qu’Hubert fit entrer, leur camarade ayant au moins eu l’obligeance d’attendre derrière la porte.

—A priori, Seteth avait fait un inventaire des dons il y a cinq ans avant le début de la guerre, déclara le jeune Aegir sans le moindre détour. Seul un manquait à l’appel car attribué, comme vous vous en doutez, à feu l’Empereur Ionius : le don du Marionnettiste qui permet de contrôler une personne de son choix.

—Cela ne correspond pas aux retours que nous avons de Leicester, fit Hubert chez qui elle perçut une pointe de déception. Mais le fait que ce don était accessible à l’ennemi depuis tout ce temps n’est pas de bon augure. Nul doute qu’ils ont dû le récupérer puis l’implanter à quelqu’un…

—Et ce n’est pas le seul souci : ce don fait partie de ceux ne nécessitant pas un contact visuel pour être utilisé. Les lunettes que nous avons dérobées ne nous serviront à rien contre celui-ci. Chance, les informations trouvées sur les dons contiennent aussi leurs contraintes et celle du Marionnettiste est qu’il ne peut pas contrôler plus d’une personne à la fois.

—Cela expliquerait que l’Empereur ne s’en soit visiblement pas servi lors de l’Insurrection des Sept et cela réduit ses usages possibles pour l’ennemi. En revanche, il faut impérativement le neutraliser si nous tombons dessus.

Sur ce point, ils étaient tous d’accord et, sans attendre, elle suivit Ferdinand afin de rattraper Anna. Il était important que Faerghus sache à quoi s’attendre de la part de leurs ennemis.


	2. L’attente des Lions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Après les Aigles, c'est au tour des Lions.
> 
> Bonne lecture.

_—Cette sale garce ! Elle était avec eux depuis le début ! A cause d’elle…_

_—Plus tard ! On ne peut pas la laisser gagner. On va faire ce qu’il faut pour leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues et se battre jusqu’à la mort s’il le faut. Hors de question de leur laisser F_ _ódlan._

-§-

Les températures basses sur le front de Faerghus étaient un handicap pour Adrestia, un avantage dont la résistance, menée par les Gautier et les Fraldarius, avait utilisé durant tout ce temps, quitte à user de la tactique de la Terre Brûlée pour empêcher l’ennemi de gagner du terrain. Seulement, cette stratégie avait un revers et Felix avait bien conscience que sans le soutien de Marianne qui avait fait passer des vivres en secret à leurs troupes et aux talents de diplomate de Sylvain qui avait convaincu les Srengs de les aider face aux désirs de conquête de l’Empire, ils auraient déjà été décimés par la famine et le froid depuis longtemps. Depuis peu, ils pouvaient aussi compter sur le soutien des Duscuriens, ralliés grâce au retour de Dedue, disparu lorsque Cornelia avait pris Fhirdiad et fait exécuté la famille royale – le phacochère… jamais il n’aurait imaginé qu’il meure ainsi.

Ce qui avait pas mal ébranlé leurs troupes, ce fut quand la nouvelle de la mort de l’Impératrice leur était parvenue. Beaucoup avaient été tentés d’en profiter pour fondre sur l’armée ennemie mais Sylvain, méfiant, avait recommandé de ne pas le faire, flairant un mauvais coup. Un groupe n’avait pas voulu écouter et Felix était parti à leur poursuite avec Ashe et Annette… pour découvrir que son ami d’enfance avait vu juste.

Envisageant une attaque surprise, Cornelia avait tendu une embuscade et leurs hommes étaient tombés dedans. Ils avaient tenté de les sauver mais ils durent se rendre à l’évidence : il était déjà trop tard. Une patrouille les repéra et ils furent contraint de fuir… jusqu’à ce qu’ils se retrouvèrent acculés contre une falaise face à une dizaine de soldats ennemis.

Alors qu’ils envisageaient de ne pas se laisser tuer ou capturer bien gentiment, le chef de groupe, au moment où il allait prévenir son commandement, vit sa tête être frappée de plein fouet sur le côté par une pierre, la puissance de ce lancer le tuant sur le coup. La confusion que cela créa en face fut fatale : Felix et Ashe eurent le temps de sortir leurs revolvers sans être remarqués et, quand leur mystérieux allié fit une autre victime, ils en profitèrent pour abattre deux autres ennemis tandis qu’Annette se mettait à l’abri le temps de préparer une grenade. Un des soldats avait failli réussir à tuer son cadet mais deux ombres massives sortirent de leur cachette, l’une brisant d’un coup la nuque de cet ennemi.

Le ménage avait été rapidement fait et, quand ils prirent le temps de regarder qui les avaient tirés de là, ils eurent un choc en reconnaissant deux visages, certes marqués par la guerre et les années mais encore très familiers : Dimitri et Dedue. Sauf qu’avec eux se trouvait quelqu’un d’autre qui avait clairement besoin de soins en urgence et qu’Annette, bien qu’aussi surprise qu’eux, s’était empressée de faire ce qu’elle pouvait pour stabiliser son état le temps nécessaire…

—Réunion stratégique dans cinq minutes, lui dit un de ses hommes, l’interrompant dans ses pensées.

—J’y serai, grogna-t-il tandis que celui l’ayant dérangé quitta sa tente.

Felix poussa un long soupir d’exaspération. Cela l’agaçait d’avance de devoir écouter cette bande d’abrutis – dont son père faisait partie – déblatérer moult stratégies pour essayer de reprendre Fhirdiad des griffes de Cornelia – il suspectait que certains avaient encore du mal à digérer qu’une des raisons de leur survie était la rébellion basée à l’Abysse qui s’évertuait à saboter tout ce qu’elle pouvait au sein de l’Empire, cela quitte à user de méthodes qui ne correspondaient pas aux idéaux chevaleresques et largement désuets de Faerghus, et qu’en prime, parmi ces rebelles, se trouvaient Hubert von Vestra, un ancien ennemi qui, à la mort d’Edelgard, avait changé de camp. Quand allaient-ils comprendre qu’il fallait user de tactiques moins nobles pour gagner ?

Après avoir glissé avec envie un coup d’œil vers cette flasque de Whiskey oubliée hier par Manuela, il quitta finalement sa tente, traînant quelque peu les pieds à l’idée de ce qui l’attendait.

—Me disais bien que tu serais par là.

Il grogna en tombant nez à nez avec le bourreau des cœurs de leur armée, celui qui, heureusement, s’était calmé pour aller user de ses talents de beau parleur – ou plutôt de diplomatie, une compétence que personne ne lui suspectait – avec les Srengs et ce, avec succès : Sylvain Gautier, un de ses amis d’enfance qui avait ENFIN cessé de sécher l’entraînement – en même temps, il n’avait plus trop le choix à présent.

—Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? grogna Felix face au clin d’œil de son ami.

—On a gagné un peu de répit à priori, lui déclara son compagnon d’arme. L’ennemi a eu une charmante visite qui a résulté en un vol de plans et en un beau feu d’artifices dans l’entrepôt de leurs nouveaux blindés.

—Et ? Je vois pas pourquoi tu m’annonces ça ici.

—Il y a autre chose.

En voyant le sourire de Sylvain s’effacer, il lui fit signe de le suivre, tous deux se rendant dans sa tente, à l’abri des regards.

—Selon Anna, nos alliés de l’Abysse sont tombés sur une vieille connaissance il y a quelques jours qui nous avait bien poignardés dans le dos : Kronya, lui déclara le rouquin à voix basse. Le point dérangeant, c’était qu’elle avait un don de Sothis alors que…

—Elle n’a pas d’Emblème, compléta Felix en grimaçant. On va devoir se battre aveugles dans ce cas ?

Quoique ça ne changerait probablement rien vu que Dimitri avait reçu, au début de la guerre, un don ne nécessitant pas de contact visuel pour faire effet… et cela ne devait pas être le seul de ce genre qui existait.

—A priori, nos ennemis ont conçu des espèces de lunettes pour bloquer ces dons, poursuivit Sylvain. Ils sont en train d’en étudier les verres mais ils n’ont pas récupéré assez d’exemplaires pour nous en transmettre plus d’un ou deux.

—Tss, pesta-t-il face à cette nouvelle. On risque d’en voir sur le champ de bataille.

Aucun d’eux n’avait compris que les Goneril se soient si facilement joints à l’Empire, tout comme les autres familles nobles – il y avait des exceptions comme la girouette qu’était Acheron ou bien les Gloucester qui étaient parmi les plus riches mais cela restait illogique que Lorenz, qui voulait conserver une certaine indépendance pour Leicester, ait retourné si vite sa veste – et, grâce à leur prince et à Marianne, ils avaient su qu’un don était derrière cela mais Edelgard ne pouvait pas en être la cause, signifiant donc que c’était quelqu’un d’autre qui tirait les ficelles au sein de l’Alliance. Cela expliquerait que leurs ennemis aient mis au point de quoi se protéger de son influence…

—Si l’info était arrivée plus tôt, on aurait pu prévenir Dimitri, souligna Sylvain en soupirant. Là…

—Il va découvrir ça sur place, c’est quasi certain, approuva Felix en grognant.

Le phacochère n’avait pas intérêt à se faire prendre car autrement, le moral des troupes allait en pâtir. Bon, c’était aussi sa faute car il ne l’avait pas dissuadé d’aller là-bas mais ça, il ne comptait pas l’admettre devant témoins.

—Et concernant le don de Kronya, selon les constats faits par Hubert, ces Serpents ont trouvé comment contourner le souci des Emblèmes, peut-être même avant que la guerre ne débute, poursuivit son ami d’enfance en grimaçant. Ils implantent le don à un porteur d’Emblème dans son œil droit, leur retire cet œil pour ensuite le greffer à un sans-Emblème qui leur est fidèle.

—Dégoûtant, fit-il en entendant cela. Raison de plus pour les combattre.

—Entièrement d’accord. Il vaut clairement mieux mourir au front que se faire capturer.

Pas de doute, Dimitri avait eu beaucoup de chance que Dedue le fasse évader car autrement, il aurait très mal fini…

-§-

_—Que nous reste-t-il à faire sans l’Archevêque ?_

_—Se battre pour F_ _ódlan, voilà ce que nous devons faire._

-§-

Si on lui avait dit un jour qu’elle serait de nouveau en train de combattre sous les bannières du Royaume de Faerghus, Catherine aurait cru à une farce. Seulement, avec la mort de Rhea, elle n’avait plus rien d’autre à défendre et c’était pour cela qu’elle avait suivi Ashe quand il lui avait demandé à elle et aux Chevaliers de Seiros encore vivants de les aider face à l’Empire.

Avec leurs forces jointes, ils avaient réussi à stopper l’invasion, profitant de la méconnaissance de l’ennemi de l’hiver local ainsi que des terrains marécageux dans lesquels les véhicules s’enlisaient quand on ignorait quelle route emprunter. Les plus aguerris avaient pu éliminer bon nombre de soldats adverses qui, avec leurs uniformes rouge, devenaient des cibles faciles à repérer quand la neige dominait le paysage. Là où le bât blessait, c’était sur leurs réserves qui devaient être gérées à la perfection, raison pour laquelle leur armée ne pouvait se passer de l’aide de Marianne et, grâce aux talents insoupçonnés de diplomate de Sylvain, de celle des Srengs qui leur avait permis d’user de la tactique de la Terre Brûlée. L’arrivée des Duscuriens à leurs côtés avait réveillé quelques rancœurs mais le fait qu’elle leur avait rappelé à tous qu’ils étaient dans le même camp avait calmé tout le monde.

Au bout de cinq ans et avec Fhirdiad toujours aux mains de Cornelia, le moral aurait dû retomber depuis un moment… mais le retour inattendu de Dimitri, manifestement bel et bien vivant, avait remotivé tout le monde, cela même si certains se demandaient pourquoi le prince ne se battait pas à leurs côtés.

Cependant, Catherine comprenait très bien pourquoi il n’était pas avec eux : elle avait vu dans ses yeux qu’il ne s’estimait plus digne d’être leur roi. Elle ignorait la cause de cela mais elle n’allait pas le juger, elle-même ne s’étant plus estimée digne de combattre pour Faerghus après avoir dû livrer Christophe à l’Eglise…

—Il faut frapper fort tant qu’ils n’ont pas leurs blindés ! s’exclama un de leurs généraux, la sortant de ses pensées. Le brouillard serait un excellent allié !

—Rappelez-vous ce qu’il s’est produit quand une de nos escouades a voulu profiter d’un moment de faiblesse de l’ennemi, signala Gilbert, ou plutôt Gustave, avec sévérité. Cornelia nous a déjà tendu un piège une fois. Qui nous dit qu’elle ne fera pas de même en se servant justement de ce brouillard ?

—Estimons-nous surtout heureux que le Conte Rowe ne soit plus en mesure de nous nuire, ajouta Rodrigue avec dureté. Il nous a causé pas mal de torts en s’alliant à l’ennemi et sans l’aide de nos alliés, nous n’aurions pas tenu aussi longtemps.

Oh lui… Ashe et Catherine avaient entendu qu’il avait mis la main sur Mercedes, capturée par l’ennemi il y avait plus de deux années de ça – la jeune femme s’était sacrifiée en faisant diversion pour permettre à leur escouade de s’enfuir. Parce qu’elle avait un Emblème, Rowe avait voulu la forcer à l’épouser mais il n’avait manifestement jamais eu le temps de prononcer ses vœux, les rebelles étant intervenus pour la libérer – il avait été suspecté que Yuri Leclerc, le chef de l’Abysse, avait lui-même tué le Conte Rowe avec qui il était en froid depuis pas mal de temps mais le bruit courait que Jeritza était le vrai coupable, ayant changé de camp peu après la mort d’Edelgard, soit au moment où ce mariage avait été annoncé.

—On a des nouvelles des rebelles de Garreg Mach, fit Sylvain en les rejoignant dans la tente en compagnie de Felix. Il va falloir éviter des assauts frontaux : l’ennemi a trouvé comment octroyer des dons de Sothis à des sans Emblèmes.

—Pardon ?! fit Hanneman en entendant cela. Auraient-ils réussi ce prodige en étudiant ceux qu’ils ont dérobé ?

—Oui et non et, en prime, ils ont aussi mis au point un moyen de s’en protéger.

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme leur montra à tous une paire de lunettes aux verres orangés.

—Les hommes qui accompagnaient Kronya quand elle a tenté d’attaquer l’Abysse en portaient tous, poursuivit Sylvain. Hubert nous a fait transmettre deux paires pour que nous les étudions aussi de notre côté mais il nous recommande vivement de ne pas lancer la moindre attaque. Il est quasi certain qu’on risque de tomber dans un piège.

—Si on tombe sur le porteur d’un don en face, ce serait une vraie catastrophe, approuva Catherine, se souvenant encore des dégâts causés par l’Ordre Absolu d’Edelgard il y a cinq ans. Aucun parmi nous n’est immunisé et nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de perdre des hommes.

Elle repensa brièvement à Shamir qui, avant l’annonce de la mort de l’Impératrice, était partie avec Cyril vers le Collier de Fódlan afin de voir ce qu’ils pouvaient obtenir d’Almyra et, au passage, découvrir où les autres Cerfs d’Or étaient passés – s’ils avaient confirmation que tous ceux issus d’une maison noble, à l’exception de Marianne, étaient sous la coupe de l’Empire, ils ignoraient si c’était aussi le cas des roturiers, soit Leonie, Raphael et Ignatz. Les dernières nouvelles qu’elle avait reçues de son amie dataient d’il y a quelques semaines et, à priori, elle avait retrouvé la piste de l’apprentie de Jeralt dans le village natal de cette dernière mais les deux fils de marchands avaient été repérés sur les terres des Glouscester dont ils n’étaient pas originaires, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon.

—Annette et moi-même allons nous mettre au travail de ce pas, déclara Hanneman en récupérant les lunettes. Dès que nous aurons quelque chose, nous vous en ferons part.

—Bien, je pense dans ce cas que notre réunion de ce jour peut prendre fin, déclara Gustave, approuvé par Rodrigue et le margrave Gautier.

Se retenant de soupirer de soulagement, Catherine quitta la tente, ayant hâte de pouvoir enfin aller se dégourdir les jambes. Ces réunions l’agaçaient grandement, tout comme Felix qui, de ce qu’elle en voyait, avait lui aussi besoin de se défouler un peu.

—L’absence de Dimitri pèse de plus en plus, lui dit Sylvain en la rejoignant. Bien qu’il ait officiellement délégué le commandement à Rodrigue et à mon père, tu en as toujours un pour dire qu’il n’aurait pas fait les choses de telle ou telle façon, cela sans même le connaitre.

—Ils parlent beaucoup pour ne rien dire, dit-elle avec gravité, se remémorant l’air torturé qu’arborait le prince de Faerghus en les rejoignant. Bien que j’aurais été partante pour foncer dans le tas, on ne peut pas prendre le risque de perdre nos troupes, surtout avec le peu de ressources à notre disposition.

—Et le phacochère a beau être une bête sanguinaire, il n’apprécierait pas que l’on attaque sans réfléchir et que l’on y reste tous, ajouta Felix en grognant. Ce n’est pas pour rien qu’il a décidé de prendre le risque d’aller vous-savez-où.

Oh oui… Le prince de Faerghus avait décidé d’aller élucider un mystère qui planait depuis le début de la guerre : la vitesse à laquelle Leicester s’était alliée à l’Empire. Il n’avait donné aucun détail – ou du moins, seule Marianne était la plus informée vu qu’elle finançait cette mission – mais ce dont ils étaient certains, c’était que c’était risqué et que s’il se faisait prendre, le moral de leurs troupes serait définitivement bas et Adrestia ne ferait plus qu’une bouchée d’eux.

—Ce n’est pas comme s’il y allait seul, rappela Sylvain en grimaçant. Bien que personnellement, j’ignore si j’aurais osé choisir cette personne pour m’accompagner dans une mission comme celle-ci.

Catherine ne pouvait qu’être d’accord sur ce point… A quoi avait bien pu penser Dimitri au juste ?! Ils n’étaient qu’une poignée à savoir, ce qui était préférable, mais nul doute que si tout ce qui leur avait été révélé était vrai, alors cette guerre allait prendre une drôle de tournure s’ils arrivaient à mener leur mission à bien.

-§-

_—Ils nous ont montés l’un contre l’autre… Durant toutes ces années ?_

_—C’est ce que je pense. Le prouver sera difficile mais si on les laisse agir à leur guise, F_ _ódlan tout entier va sombrer. Es-tu prêt à faire ce qu’il faut ?_

_—… Ils doivent payer pour leurs crimes. Peu importe le prix que cela me coûtera, justice doit être faite._

-§-

Ce trajet en train commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs, cela sans compter le fait qu’il ne pouvait pas se permettre d’ôter sa veste au risque d’attirer l’attention – bien qu’il commençait à supporter les températures plus chaudes de Leicester, son corps ne s’y était pas pleinement accoutumé. Pas que l’idée d’aller à Derdriu lui déplaisait, surtout vu ce qu’ils comptaient y faire, mais rester des heures enfermés dans cette cabine jouait sur ses nerfs, surtout avec cet homme – un noble, certainement – qui le dévisageait depuis un bon moment, à croire qu’il avait quelque chose sur le visage – quoique… c’était le cas vu les bandages sur le côté droit de son visage mais il ignorait qu’il était digne d’être une bête de foire. S’il se concentrait sur cet individu, il saurait peut-être ce qui lui passait par la tête mais la dernière fois qu’il avait entendu des voix, cela ne lui avait pas trop réussi et sa santé mentale avait été gravement mise en péril…

—Billets s’il vous plait.

Enfin, cet homme détourna son attention de lui, cherchant son billet pour le tendre au contrôleur, imité en cela par la femme qui partageait la cabine avec eux.

—Monsieur, votre billet.

Il ne prêta aucune attention au contrôleur, tournant son regard vers la fenêtre d’où il pouvait voir défiler les paysages verdoyants de Leicester, si différents de ce à quoi il avait été habitué dans sa jeunesse.

—Mons-

—Excusez mon mari, déclara la femme à ses côtés, tendant probablement un autre billet au contrôleur. Depuis qu’il est revenu du champ de bataille, il a du mal à se réajuster à la vie civile. Le médecin a pensé que l’air de l’océan pourrait lui faire du bien et l’aiderait à guérir.

—Ce n’est rien madame. Tout est en ordre à présent. Je vous souhaite un bon voyage.

Une main se logea doucement dans la sienne, la serrant doucement et lui permettant de se calmer un peu. Sa « compagne » se rapprocha un peu de lui, faisant se toucher leurs bras, un détail que l’homme face à eux ne semblait pas avoir manqué… avant de laisser glisser son regard sur la silhouette de la jeune femme, commençant à détailler sa robe longue couleur bleu canard – il entendait déjà Sylvain lui demander si cette couleur existait vraiment – en s’attardant un peu trop à son goût sur ses chevilles. Il détourna son attention de la fenêtre, lâchant un raclement de gorge tout en fixant ce noble d’un œil assassin, faisant que ce dernier eut un hoquet de surprise en réalisant qu’il avait été pris sur le fait, se dépêchant de prendre son journal pour l’ouvrir et se cacher derrière.

Sentant qu’on lui pinçait la main, il se tourna vers sa « compagne », focalisant toute son attention sur elle.

_« Le plan implique de rester discret jusqu’à ce que nous ayons pu vérifier les soupçons sur ce club. Tu te souviens j’espère ? »_

Oui, il s’en souvenait très bien. Marianne leur avait signalé que son beau-père se conduisait de façon étrange depuis qu’il avait dû se rendre à Derdriu pour assister à la première réunion de l’Alliance avec le Comte Gloucester aux commandes et que, étrangement, il faisait des trajets plus fréquents vers la capitale de Leicester, étant moins attentif qu’auparavant à la gestion de son domaine. En rencontrant le Margrave Edmund, celui-ci leur avait immédiatement semblé être sous emprise et, sans attendre que son œil droit ait fini de cicatriser, il avait testé sur lui le don de Sothis que lui avait implanté Seteth, confirmant que l’homme avait bien été sous l’effet d’un don divin.

_« Nous verrons à l’hôtel si ton œil a fini de cicatriser. Si ce que l’on sait se confirme, ton nouveau don nous sera vital pour nous sortir de là. »_

Son nouveau don… Il commençait enfin à s’y faire, même si cela avait été au prix de ce qui lui restait de sa vision du côté droit, auparavant habitée par son don d’Empathie qu’il ne parvenait pas à garder sous contrôle et qui avait grandement mis à mal sa santé mentale. Il était resté un moment alité après ce coup que lui avait asséné Edelgard mais les nombreuses voix qu’il entendait dans sa tête s’étaient enfin tues – d’après Seteth, le don d’Empathie avait commencé à se propager à son œil gauche mais celui-ci s’était stoppé net quand le droit avait été blessé, le don d’Empathie que Rhea y avait inséré ayant été endommagé avec le choc. Il n’avait pas été très enchanté à l’idée de le remplacer par un nouveau don mais cette fois-ci, il lui avait été expliqué à quoi s’attendre ainsi que les avantages et inconvénients qu’il allait en retirer – une immunité à pas mal de dons mais ce nouveau don était actif en permanence, l’obligeant à cacher son œil droit pour éviter que cela ne se remarque.

Le reste du voyage se passa sans encombre, si bien qu’il se laissa aller à somnoler un peu. Arrivés au terminus, l’homme face à eux se hâta de quitter la cabine avec sa valise, faisant qu’ils purent tranquillement récupérer leurs bagages – ceux-ci n’étaient composés que de deux valises noire prêtées par Marianne et d’un sac en cuir rouge que sa « compagne » portait à l’épaule – et descendre du train pour se mêler à la foule. Personne ne leur prêta grande attention à Derdriu, sauf peut-être quand sa partenaire voulu acheter le journal du jour, intriguée par la une de celui-ci, et que le vendeur du kiosque le regarda bizarrement – vu son expression, c’était plus de la peur qu’autre chose.

Ils trouvèrent sans problème leur hôtel, la chambre étant payé, encore une fois, par Marianne – ils avaient une énorme dette envers elle, surtout qu’avec Dedue qui était resté dans le domaine des Edmund, elle aidait à faire passer des vivres à Faerghus pour Felix et les autres –, cela sous les noms de Charles et Eleonore von Kraft, un couple de nobles qui était en vacances dans la région.

A l’instant où ils furent enfin seuls dans leur suite avec vue sur le port – celle-ci fut vite cachée lorsqu’ils eurent fermé les rideaux –, il enleva très vite cette veste kaki dans laquelle il était en nage depuis un bon moment, faisant, sans vraiment le vouloir, sauter les boutons du haut de sa chemise blanche en voulant l’ouvrir un peu.

—Heureusement qu’on ne prévoyait pas de remettre ces habits plus tard, ironisa la jeune femme en ouvrant sa robe, révélant le débardeur noir qu’elle portait en dessous ainsi qu’une partie de la cicatrice qu’elle avait à la poitrine. Autrement, tu serais bien embêté Dimitri…

—Ose me dire que tu supportais cette chaleur ? questionna-t-il, prenant le temps de déboutonner sa chemise avant de l’ôter. Dans mes souvenirs El, tu préfères le froid toi aussi.

Retirant sa perruque brune, Edelgard révéla sa longue chevelure blanche, maintenue en place par plusieurs épingles à cheveux qu’elle retira avec une joie non dissimulée, laissant tomber la robe à ses chevilles, faisant qu’elle ne portait plus que son haut et un short rouge.

Si l’on revenait en arrière, lors de la bataille de Garreg Mach, Dimitri venait de recevoir de Rhea son don d’Empathie et, alors dans une rage folle envers la jeune femme, il n’avait pas fait attention qu’il avait activé son don sur le champ de bataille, son esprit se faisant assaillir par les pensées de ses alliés et de ses ennemis sans qu’il ne puisse faire la part des choses. Dedue l’avait tiré de là juste à temps et, face à l’écrasante supériorité d’Adrestia, ils avaient fuis vers Fhirdiad… où ils avaient découvert que Cornelia était de mèche avec l’Empire – ou du moins, c’était ce qu’il croyait à l’époque avant de découvrir l’existence des Agarthiens. Ils avaient réussi à s’échapper de la prison, non sans mal, le duscurien ayant été grièvement blessé durant leur évasion, et ils avaient erré dans les terres hostiles de Faerghus, décimant tout bataillon portant les couleurs de l’Empire.

Lors de sa seconde confrontation avec Edelgard sur le champ de bataille, Dimitri avait commencé à perdre le peu de contrôle qu’il avait gagné sur son don, faisant qu’il ne parvenait plus à distinguer ce qui était réel et ce qui ne l’était pas. Sa seule obsession était de tuer sa demi-sœur, quitte à y laisser sa propre vie… mais sa dernière parente n’était manifestement pas de cet avis, le blessant au visage avant d’user de l’Ordre Absolu sur lui… en lui ordonnant de vivre. Cet ordre l’avait choqué... jusqu’à ce qu’il s’aperçoive via son don d’Empathie que ce n’était pas Faerghus qu’elle était venue combattre mais qu’elle était là pour se débarrasser de Cornelia. Il était donc parti, ayant retrouvé sa lucidité et la laissant poursuivre son plan.

Seulement, Arundel ne lui avait pas laissé le temps d’atteindre Fhirdiad, la poignardant en pleine poitrine et la poussant dans un ravin, faisant ensuite croire qu’elle était morte en héroïne.

Dimitri le savait car cette tentative d’assassinat avait eu lieu le jour où il avait reçu sa blessure au visage, alors qu’il était à plusieurs mètres de la scène avec Dedue.

Quand Arundel s’était volatilisé, il s’était précipité vers le ravin et, à sa grande surprise, elle avait été retenue dans sa chute par de la végétation dense, faisant qu’il lui avait été possible de la remonter avec l’aide du duscurien… mais son état était critique. Il ne se souvenait pas de comment ils étaient arrivés jusqu’à Felix, Ashe et Annette puis de quelle manière Marianne était arrivée jusqu’à eux, proposant de les cacher aux yeux de l’Empire – quoiqu’il se rappelait vaguement une dispute entre Catherine et Felix au sujet d’Edelgard – mais grâce à ses amis, il avait pu la sauver. Le plus difficile fut cette longue convalescence où il organisa des ravitaillements de nourriture pour ceux qui défendaient la zone encore possédée par le Royaume – c’était grâce à cela qu’ils avaient pu se permettre d’user de la tactique de la Terre Brulée et forcer l’armée impériale à s’enliser dans le rude hiver de Faerghus – sauf que les actes de rébellion qui eurent lieu lui facilitèrent la tâche et fit que, par un pur hasard, il découvrit où se cachaient Seteth et Flayn – c’était ce jour-là que celui qui avait été le bras droit de Rhea lui proposa ce nouveau don, celui d’Annulation, et qu’après réflexion, il l’avait accepté, ayant été prévenu au préalable qu’il allait certainement se cumuler à ce qui lui restait de son don d’Empathie.

—Assieds-toi, lui dit Edelgard une fois sa chevelure libérée, certaines mèches immaculées étant devenues ondulées à cause de sa coiffure. Je vais retirer tes bandages.

Sans discuter, Dimitri s’assit sur le lit, laissant sa demi-sœur s’approcher de lui puis ôter ce qu’il avait sur le visage, grimaçant au moment où elle décolla avec le plus de délicatesse possible le pansement sur son œil droit.

—On dirait que c’est bon, commenta-t-elle en examinant attentivement son visage. Marianne a fait du très bon travail. Ouvre ton œil à présent.

Prudemment, Dimitri ouvrit son œil droit, constatant qu’il ne sentait plus les picotements désagréables qu’il avait encore quelques jours plus tôt. Il tourna la tête du côté du miroir de la chambre, voyant ainsi pour la première fois cette lueur bleu pâle qui luisait à la place de sa pupille aveugle, signe que son don d’Annulation était actif.

—La douleur est partie, fit-il avant de cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour s’en assurer. Je ne pense pas que ça ait saigné durant le trajet.

—Je confirme, lui dit Edelgard en prenant dans le sac de cuir rouge le cache-œil noir qu’elle gardait pour lui. Tu vas pouvoir être opérationnel pour notre sortie à l’Exotique demain soir.

Ce fameux club qui les intéressait tant et qui, suivant ce qu’ils allaient y trouver, risquait de révéler aux Agarthiens qu’ils étaient encore parmi les vivants et prêts à leur reprendre Fódlan. D’après tout ce que Marianne avait réussi à leur apprendre avec l’aide du Margrave Edmund, tous les nobles de l’Alliance s’étaient mis à fréquenter cet endroit sur invitation des Gloucester – vu comment il avait décrit Lorenz, nul doute que leur ancien camarade de promotion était sous emprise et que c’était très certainement aussi le cas d’Hilda et de Lysithea –, tendant à indiquer que cet endroit avait certainement servi à conquérir Leicester de façon particulièrement sournoise. L’Armée impériale n’avait été contrainte d’accroître sa présence au sein de l’Alliance qu’à cause d’Almyra qui devenait de plus en plus agressive – Dimitri avait trouvé cela assez suspect ce changement d’attitude des Almyrois, une opinion que sa demi-sœur partageait, faisant qu’ils suspectaient Agartha d’avoir tenté de les envahir ou d’avoir fait des prisonniers au Collier de Fódlan.

A cause de la forte probabilité de tomber face à un autre don de Sothis, ils n’étaient que deux sur place, leurs autres alliés au sein de Leicester étant sans défense face à ce genre d’adversaire. Le plan était donc simple : trouver qui avait une telle emprise sur les nobles de l’Alliance puis le neutraliser, l’empêchant ainsi de continuer à l’entretenir comme il le faisait.

Le plus difficile pour eux, cela allait être de sortir vivants de l’Exotique…

—Je meurs d’envie d’une douche… soupira Edelgard en fixant la salle de bains avec envie. La chaleur dans ce wagon était atroce. Tu veux y aller en premier ?

—Vas-y, lui dit Dimitri avec un léger sourire.

Elle lui sourit en retour avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Elle récupéra des habits de rechange avant d’aller dans la salle d’eau, laissant la porte ouverte en cas de souci – ayant passé leur convalescence dans la même chambre, ils s’étaient habitués à voir l’autre en sous-vêtements voire à l’aider dans certains gestes quotidiens, la jeune femme ayant eu, pendant un bon moment, du mal à s’habiller seule ou à quitter son lit.

Pendant qu’elle était occupée, il récupéra le journal qu’elle avait acheté plus tôt, notant que sa une parlait des rebelles de l’Abysse – vu le contenu de l’article, la censure était passée par là mais ce genre d’opérations de sabotage portait la griffe d’Hubert, signe qu’il était resté fidèle à son Impératrice. Il feuilleta celui-ci, ne trouvant rien d’intéressant jusqu’à tomber sur une double page consacrée à l’ancien manoir Riegan, à présent occupé par un noble nommé Acheron qui, vu les propos rapportés, était bien trop fier d’avoir obtenu un lieu si convoité – les photos accompagnant cet article montraient qu’il avait redécoré les lieux, ôtant toute représentation de ses précédents occupants qui aurait dû s’y trouver pour mettre, à la place, de nombreux portraits, souvent d’un goût douteux, de sa propre personne.

Dimitri dut prendre une grande inspiration face à cela. Ce petit opportuniste n’avait clairement aucun respect pour l’illustre famille qui avait possédé cet endroit et travaillé à la prospérité de la ville ainsi que de l’Alliance. De plus, vu son train de vie, il doutait fortement que ce misérable ait travaillé dur pour arriver à ce résultat mais plus qu’il avait juré allégeance à leur ennemi en échange de richesses et de privilèges, cela même si, pour cela, il devait piétiner les corps encore chauds de ceux dont il usurpait la position – les yeux d’un vert saisissant de Claude s’imposèrent dans son esprit, lui rappelant à quel point le génie de leur ancien camarade était une perte pour Fódlan. Ce qui l’exaspéra encore plus, ce fut de penser que cette vermine se pensait certainement au-dessus de tous, tout cela parce qu’elle avait obtenu des choses qu’il ne méritait clairement pas.

Il mourrait d’envie de lui briser la nuque…

En sentant une main sur son épaule, il revint à la réalité, s’apercevant qu’Edelgard était à ses côtés, son corps enroulé dans une serviette blanche et ses yeux violines le fixant avec inquiétude. Elle décala son attention vers le journal, en partie déchiré durant sa montée de colère, et il vit son regard se durcir instantanément.

—Sale vermine ! cracha-t-elle en voyant les photos. Sait-il seulement ce que c’est de mériter ce que l’on a ? Il est corrompu jusqu’à la moelle et si Claude ét-

—Il est mort, l’interrompit-il, une brève image d’un regard vert intense se rappelant encore une fois à son souvenir. Cela fait cinq ans que plus personne ne l’a vu et son grand-père en est mort de chagrin.

—… Cela fait une raison plus que valable pour libérer Leicester des griffes d’Agartha et…

Edelgard pointa du doigt la photo d’Acheron avec colère.

—… Pour donner à ce misérable un ordre qu’il ne risque pas d’oublier de sitôt !

Le feu qui brûlait dans ce regard violine promettait mille souffrances à ce misérable… et Dimitri allait se faire un plaisir d’être présent au moment de la déchéance de cette vermine, cela quitte à devoir balayer le passage devant sa demi-sœur pour qu’elle lui règle son compte. Ils allaient éliminer celui qui maintenait Leicester sous emprise et venger Claude avant de mettre en marche leur plan pour faire tomber les Agarthiens…

… cela même si c’était au prix de leurs propres vies.

-§-

_—On ne peut pas rester ici ! Il faut qu’on parte !_

_—Mais pour aller où ?_

_—Nous verrons bien._

-§-

Cinq ans qu’ils se cachaient près du lieu le plus hostile de Fódlan : Aileil, là où personne ne pouvait survivre plus de quelques jours voire quelques heures. Seteth connaissait un recoin bien dissimulé aux yeux du monde où Flayn et lui pourraient rester le temps nécessaire et qui n’était accessible qu’en traversant cette fournaise que très peu étaient capables de supporter. Certes, ils n’étaient pas à l’abri de la guerre pour autant mais les chances pour que l’Empire les cherche ici étaient minces.

A leur grande surprise, ils avaient croisé la route de Dimitri quelques mois plus tôt et ainsi, ils purent savoir comment évoluait la situation et, surtout, apprendre que de vieux ennemis à eux n’avaient manifestement pas abandonné l’idée de conquérir le continent.

Fichus Agarthiens ! Ils n’avaient clairement pas retenu la leçon et voulait toujours détruire Fódlan ! Qui plus est, ces désirs de conquête étaient très inquiétants, signe qu’une fois qu’ils auraient pillé toutes les ressources du continent, ils allaient s’attaquer aux nations voisines pour piller les leurs. Almyra avait bien raison de ne pas se laisser faire vu les personnages.

Il n’avait pas eu l’occasion de parler à Edelgard, ne serait-ce que pour mieux comprendre comment ces vermines avaient réussi à infiltrer l’Empire pour ensuite se servir d’elle pour arriver à leurs fins. Il avait bien précisé à Dimitri qu’il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à lui pardonner pour ce qu’elle avait fait mais ces nouvelles informations expliquaient pas mal de choses s’étant produites par le passé et, pour cette raison, il avait donné au prince de Faerghus le seul don qu’il avait pu prendre : celui d’Annulation.

Puis après longue réflexion, Seteth et Flayn s’étaient mis d’accord pour retourner à la civilisation, soit dans le seul endroit qui, ils le savaient, serait sûr pour eux : le manoir Edmund. Et ils avaient bien choisi leur jour car le hasard fit qu’ils tombèrent sur Anna, de retour du front de Faerghus, et qu’ils purent apprendre pas mal de choses sur les découvertes des rebelles et la mission risquée entreprise par Edelgard et Dimitri…

—La situation est préoccupante, oui, confirma-t-il après qu’il lui fut expliqué l’existence de ces lunettes. J’ai ma petite idée sur le matériau utilisé et qui expliquerait que l’ennemi ait tenu à s’implanter en priorité dans l’Empire : les gisements d’ambre. Nous avions déjà constaté que les dons étaient moins efficaces quand ils devaient passer à travers cette pierre.

—Cela expliquerait la couleur, concéda Anna, pensive. Je crois que les Srengs en ont chez eux mais ils ne sont pas faciles en affaire… Ils fonctionnent surtout au troc et seul Sylvain arrive à négocier avec eux de façon efficace.

—Il faudrait donc juste de l’ambre ? questionna Marianne, intriguée.

—Cela ne suffira pas, non, répondit-il sans détour. Ils ont probablement traités ces verres d’une manière bien spécifique mais sans les avoir devant moi, il m’est difficile d’émettre une hypothèse crédible.

Quoiqu’il avait bien une idée en tête mais, si c’était le cas, il avait eu plus que raison de rester caché avec Flayn…

—Et pour le don utilisé au sein de Leicester ? lui demanda Ingrid, la jeune femme étant présente au manoir pour aider au ravitaillement des troupes de Faerghus avec Dedue. Son Altesse s’y est rendue avec Edelgard pour en savoir plus et essayer, si possible, de le neutraliser…

—Cela ressemble beaucoup au don de Séduction ou de Charme Divin, supposa sa fille avec inquiétude. De mémoire, Rhea ne l’avait attribué qu’une seule fois et avait dû faire tuer son porteur car il en avait rapidement perdu le contrôle.

—C’est exact, confirma Seteth en grimaçant. Ce don est très puissant, plus que l’Ordre Absolu je dirais, et si Dimitri y est, heureusement, immunisé, ce n’est pas le cas d’Edelgard qui peut tomber sous son emprise rien qu’en croisant le regard du porteur. Le don de Séduction ainsi que celui de Mémoire n’ont plus été attribués car perte de contrôle facile pour le premier et facilement mal utilisé pour le second. Si cela n’avait tenu qu’à moi, je les aurais déjà jetés dans la fournaise d’Aileil vu leur dangerosité.

—Le don de Séduction permet à son porteur d’être aimé par tous ceux tombant sous son emprise et ces personnes veulent, en règle générale, lui plaire par tous les moyens. L’effet s’estompe avec le temps mais, généralement, les victimes reviennent d’elles-mêmes vers le porteur du don quand son influence faiblit, ce qui est une des raisons pour lesquelles il est dangereux.

Pour que les Agarthiens l’aient mis si vite en place… Non, cela impliquerait qu’ils avaient assez de porteurs d’Emblèmes sous la main pour leur attribuer tous les dons volés puis les identifier, ce qui lui paraissait peu probable. De plus, il trouvait curieux que ce soit un club privé qui serve à user de ce don et non un lieu plus ouvert qui serait plus propice pour le porteur pour user efficacement de son pouvoir.

Quelque chose clochait et il espérait pour Dimitri et Edelgard qu’ils n’allaient pas se jeter tout droit dans un piège.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et oui... ils sont vivants...
> 
> Si Edelgard a hérité du don de Lelouch (vu son caractère, c'était elle qui était la plus à même de l'obtenir), Dimitri a eu droit à celui de Mao puis à celui de Jeremiah. 
> 
> Et oui, Dimitri est un peu grognon ici mais le climat de Leicester n'est pas facile à supporter pour lui qui est habitué au froid ^^'


	3. La chute des Cerfs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dernière partie de ce premier acte où l'on regarde du côté des Cerfs... ou de ce qu'il en reste.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

_—Tu avais mille fois l’occasion de te débarrasser de moi princesse et tu me donnes un ordre aussi risible ?_

_—Je te laisse vivre parce que même si nous sommes ennemis à présent, j’ai suffisamment de respect pour toi pour ne pas te tuer en traître. Ne gaspille pas ta chance Claude car elle ne se représentera pas de nouveau._

-§-

Après une promenade dans les rues de Derdriu pour repérer un peu les lieux pour le lendemain, ils avaient décidé de manger dans leur chambre, commandant des plats via le room service, pour ensuite passer ce qui serait peut-être leur dernière soirée au calme. Une fois leur commande arrivée, Edelgard se débarrassa de sa perruque – elle commençait sérieusement à regretter d’avoir refusé que Marianne lui coupe les cheveux – puis jeta un œil aux mets à leur disposition, haussant un sourcil en notant les choix de son demi-frère.

—Tu as décidé que ton potentiel dernier repas serait composé aux trois-quarts de fromage ? questionna-t-elle, amusée, face aux deux assiettes contenant des spécialités du Royaume dont l’ingrédient principal était, justement, du fromage.

—Si je ne m’abuse, je t’ai entendue demander uniquement des desserts, répliqua Dimitri depuis la salle de bains.

Très juste… Cela faisait un moment qu’elle ne s’était pas faite plaisir sur la nourriture et elle s’était dit que ce serait l’occasion rêvée de déguster quelques douceurs sucrées – ayant hésité entre le sorbet à la rose, le fondant au chocolat et le tiramisu aux fruits, elle avait finalement décidé de prendre les trois à la fois. 

Attrapant la télécommande, elle alluma la télévision et chercha un programme intéressant à suivre. Elle zappa rapidement les chaînes vantant le pouvoir en place et tout ce qui ressemblait clairement à de la propagande – Thalès avait visiblement muselé toute opposition au sein des médias qui aurait pu ternir son règne –, prêtant plus d’attention à ce qui ressemblait à des films ou des documentaires – elle avait failli vomir en découvrant qu’il existait une émission de téléréalité où cette vermine d’Acheron choisissait sa future épouse parmi une douzaine de candidates qui étaient toutes jeunes et vêtues de tenues qui ne laissaient guère place à l’imagination.

Après moult publicités et programmes sans intérêt, elle finit enfin par trouver une émission correcte où ils parlaient d’armes anciennes – ce n’était certes pas sa passion mais elle en connaissait un que ça devrait intéresser un minimum – avant de s’installer à table où Dimitri, ayant depuis longtemps fini dans la salle de bains, l’attendait patiemment.

—Est-ce une impression où la télévision est de pire en pire ? questionna-t-il en commençant à plonger sa cuillère dans son gratin au fromage.

—C’est exactement ce que j’étais en train de penser, répondit-elle sans détours avant d’attaquer son sorbet qui commençait à fondre, savourant le délicat parfum de rose sur sa langue.

Bien qu’elle aurait volontiers partagé avec son demi-frère, elle savait qu’avec son agnosie, il ne pouvait nullement apprécier le goût des aliments, ayant perdu ce sens suite à la Tragédie de Duscur – c’était vraiment dommage car enfants, ils avaient eu de nombreuses occasions pour se délecter des saveurs des mets de Faerghus, certes pas les meilleurs de Fódlan mais possédant une touche réconfortante qui était toujours appréciable. Le fait, qu’en partie par sa faute, sa vue soit réduite la chagrinait maintenant qu’ils avaient retrouvé une relation amicale.

Son « oncle » allait payer très cher pour tout ce qu’il leur avait fait…

Oh oui… Elle s’était intéressée à ses manigances, découvrant ainsi à quel point les Agarthiens avaient contribué au chaos au sein de Fódlan. La Tragédie de Duscur était celle ayant le plus retenu son attention et, grâce à Hubert, elle finit par comprendre qu’il y était mêlé à coup sûr et que c’était aussi lui qui avait fait disparaître sa mère… sauf que sur ce dernier point, il lui manquait des preuves, raison pour laquelle elle avait voulu attaquer Cornelia et user de son don sur elle pour lui tirer les vers du nez. Seulement, elle n’avait jamais réussi à atteindre son objectif…

—Vu les éléments que nous avons, il va falloir agir avec prudence demain soir, fit Dimitri, la sortant de ses pensées. Nous ignorons comment ce don fonctionne et tu risques d’être affectée…

—Raison pour laquelle je dois rester dans ton champ de vision, termina Edelgard en souriant quand elle nota le fil de fromage qui pendait à un coin de la bouche de son demi-frère. Cela ne devrait pas être bien difficile vu que nous sommes supposés être mari et femme.

En voyant rougir le jeune homme, elle se souvint de cet évènement ayant eu lieu deux heures plus tôt durant leur repérage : un couple qui se disputait devant eux car le mari avait été surpris par son épouse en train de fixer une autre femme, plus précisément la serveuse d’un café où ils se trouvaient. A un moment donné, l’homme avait été giflé suite à un lapsus prouvant son possible manque de fidélité et sa compagne était partie, à la fois furieuse et en larmes face à cela. Edelgard avait été si captivée par la scène qu’elle n’avait pas fait attention que cet individu avait commencé à poser les yeux sur elle et que Dimitri, ayant remarqué cela, avait usé des restes de son don d’empathie sur ce mari infidèle… et qu’il n’avait manifestement pas apprécié ce qu’il avait pu lire dans ses pensées vu qu’il s’était placé entre elle et cet homme avant de l’embrasser avec tendresse sur la joue, un geste qui l’avait surprise grandement sur le coup avant qu’elle ne voit le regard de cet individu sur elle. Ce ne fut que quand ils se furent éloignés qu’elle demanda doucement au jeune homme s’il était jaloux, une question à laquelle elle n’eut pour autre réponse qu’un petit grognement agacé qui l’amusa beaucoup.

—Je n’aime pas que l’on te dévisage comme si tu étais un potentiel trophée à obtenir, déclara son demi-frère qui avait probablement usé de son pouvoir d’empathie pour suivre le cheminement de ses pensées. Je sais que tu peux te défendre seule mais…

—C’est plus fort que toi, je m’en étais doutée, compléta-t-elle, ayant déjà suspecté que c’était ce qu’il allait lui dire. Venant de toi, ça ne me gêne pas car je te connais Dimitri. De plus, je n’aurais pas aimé non plus voir quelqu’un espérer te mettre la main dessus en ma présence.

Cette remarque les amusa tous les deux puis tous deux reportèrent leur attention sur leur repas, savourant leurs derniers vrais instants d’insouciance… ou peut-être même un des derniers jours qui leur restait à vivre car, vu ce qu’ils avaient prévu de faire demain soir, il n’était pas exclure qu’ils y croisent la mort et que, cette fois-ci, elle réussisse à les emporter avec elle de façon définitive.

-§-

_—Quelque chose cloche avec Almyra. Ils ne devraient pas être aussi virulents._

_—Tu penses que cela vaudrait le coup d’y jeter un œil ?_

_—Je le crois oui mais je n’y arriverai pas seul._

_—Très bien. J’en profiterai pour t’apprendre à correctement lancer un couteau sur le trajet._

-§-

Cela faisait un moment qu’elle était à la fenêtre de cet appartement vide, observant en hauteur les allées et venues de l’Exotique, notamment de son personnel, tandis que Leonie quadrillait la zone avec Nader qui jouait les clochards. Shamir en était à un décompte un peu trop élevé à son goût de personnes qui, vu leur gabarit, étaient chargées de la sécurité avec, en prime, ces lunettes aux verres orangés que tous les employés portaient, barmen inclus. S’infiltrer là-dedans et en ressortir allait être très problématique…

—A quoi leurs servent ces lunettes au juste ? demanda-t-elle à sa comparse qui cachait ses cheveux verts sous une casquette marron. Tout le personnel travaillant durant les heures d’ouverture en porte.

—C’est étrange oui, lui confirma Byleth, pensive. Il faudrait réussir à entrer pour en avoir le cœur net mais avec une telle sécurité, nous allons nous faire remarquer si l’on force le passage.

—Nader et Cyril ne pourront pas passer inaperçus. Ils vont se faire tuer en un clin d’œil.

Shamir avait eu plusieurs surprises ces dernières semaines alors qu’elle et Leonie essayaient de mettre des bâtons dans les roues d’Adrestia : d’abord, trouver Byleth à une centaine de kilomètres de Garreg Mach puis, plus tard, découvrir que Cyril avait croisé le route de Nader l’invaincu en essayant de comprendre ce qui motivait tant Almyra à vouloir repousser l’Empire. Le général Almyrois, après un long interrogatoire, avait fini par lâcher, avec moult difficultés, qu’il cherchait où était passé Claude von Riegan, disparu depuis la bataille de Garreg Mach et supposé mort depuis cinq ans – ils avaient ainsi appris que le corps du jeune homme n’avait jamais été retrouvé, un détail assez suspect en soit. Aidée de Byleth, elle l’avait pressé comme un citron pour qu’il développe, allant jusqu’à menacer de lui arracher ses bijoux de famille pour qu’il le fasse – elle comprit juste après son erreur en voyant le regard de cet homme briller de désir envers sa personne, rappelant ainsi à son souvenir à quel point les Almyrois aimaient les démonstrations de force – mais impossible de le faire parler… cela jusqu’à ce que Cyril découvre une autre personnalité d’Almyra qui semblait chercher Nader : la reine qui semblait être particulièrement en colère et intimement persuadée que son fils unique, Khalid, était retenu prisonnier à Fódlan, expliquant ainsi en grande partie l’attitude très agressive d’Almyra… Puis quand ils réalisèrent que cette femme était aussi Tiana von Riegan, ils comprirent que Claude et Khalid n’étaient qu’une seule et même personne.

—Si quelqu’un use d’un don, je suis la seule qui peut me permettre d’entrer, lui rappela sa complice avec justesse. Avec une bonne diversion, je devrais pouvoir m’y faufiler le moment venu.

—Leonie a déjà repéré l’entrée des artistes et celle pour les livraisons, lui rappela Cyril qui vérifiait le peu d’équipement en leur possession. On peut assurer la fuite par ici, non ?

—Voler un véhicule ne devrait pas être compliqué, admit Shamir qui se souvenait avoir repéré une camionnette dans un parking quelques rues plus loin. Seulement, il faudra vraiment trouver des infos sur Claude car on aura qu’un seul essai. Si on se rate, on ne pourra plus jamais entrer là-dedans.

La liste des personnes possédant un don de Sothis était difficile à établir depuis l’attaque de Garreg Mach, leurs ennemis en ayant volé plusieurs et, jusqu’à la mort d’Edelgard, étant en possession de celui de l’Ordre Absolu. Elle savait que ces dons n’étaient considérés que comme dignes de rois ou d’empereur, faisant que le seul autre élève à qui Rhea en avait remis un était Dimitri – Claude n’était pas considéré comme éligible, simplement parce qu’aux yeux de Fódlan, il n’était qu’un futur duc. Si quelqu’un en utilisait un contre eux, il leur fallait identifier au plus vite cette personne et ce don, ce que seule Byleth était en mesure de faire via son propre don : l’Impulsion Divine – elle n’en avait que peu parlé mais du peu qu’elle avait révélé, il lui permettait de mieux anticiper certains évènements et elle possédait une immunité aux autres dons, expliquant qu’elle n’ait pas succombé à l’ordre d’Edelgard quand celle-ci avait tenté de la rallier de force.

—Si on a une bonne opportunité ce soir, il faudra la saisir, déclara l’ancien professeur en observant, comme elle, le personnel du club faire rentrer ce qui semblait être des caisses d’alcools. Nader ne peut pas rester éternellement à Derdriu, surtout en ce moment.

Encore fallait-il qu’elle se présente…

—Des nouvelles de Tiana ? demanda Shamir à l’attention du plus jeune.

—Toujours pas, répondit Cyril en frissonnant.

Faites que cette femme ne se soit pas faite prendre car autrement, ils perdaient un précieux atout…

-§-

_—On a failli…_

_—Nan, on va pas abandonner comme ça ! Jeralt l’aurait pas accepté ! Hors de question de baisser les bras !_

-§-

Quand les Cerfs s’étaient séparés après l’attaque de Garreg Mach, ils avaient convenu de se rendre à Derdriu pour honorer Claude, leur délégué de classe, qui, selon toute vraisemblance, était tombé au combat en assurant leur fuite – à cause de la présence de l’Empire, impossible de faire rapatrier son corps à Leicester mais ce ne fut que bien plus tard qu’elle sut qu’il n’y avait peut-être jamais eu de corps à récupérer. Seulement, Leonie n’avait pas pu se rendre sur place le jour choisi, son village ayant été en proie à un groupe de malfrats qui tentait de profiter de la guerre pour piller les lieux, faisant qu’elle s’en était voulue un moment de ne pas avoir pu aller à ce rendez-vous…

Mais cela, c’était avant de s’apercevoir que l’Alliance ne tournait plus correctement.

Croiser Hilda à Derdriu ne lui avait pas semblé bizarre en soit… mais qu’elle la calcule à peine, obsédée à l’idée d’aller dans ce club que tout le monde s’était mis à fréquenter, cela l’avait piquée au vif. Elle y serait entrée elle aussi pour avoir une explication si elle n’avait pas vu, quelques minutes avant, Raphael avoir la même attitude ainsi qu’Ignatz, ce qui, cette fois, lui fit clairement comprendre qu’il y avait danger.

En habituée de la chasse, elle était restée un moment à observer les allées et venues un soir d’ouverture et son instinct ne l’avait pas trompée : ceux qui sortaient du bâtiment semblaient plongés dans une sorte d’intense fascination, comme s’ils étaient sous l’emprise d’une sorte de gourou charismatique. Se souvenant de leur combat face à Edelgard, elle ne mit pas longtemps à suspecter qu’une personne à l’intérieur de ce club usait d’un don de Sothis… ce qui l’avait poussée à retourner dans son village car elle savait très bien qu’elle n’était pas du tout de taille pour affronter cela et que si elle aussi finissait sous emprise, elle ne pourrait plus sauver ses amis.

Le jour où Shamir était venue la chercher, elle n’avait pas hésité à la suivre sur les routes pour enquiquiner un peu l’Empire en sabotant des trucs et, en suivant une rumeur bizarre, elles avaient eu la surprise de retrouver Byleth, disparue depuis la bataille de Garreg Mach et qui, pour seule explication à cela, leur avait déclaré qu’elle dormait… puis après, elles avaient retrouvés Cyril et ceux d’Almyra.

Aujourd’hui, il y avait une soirée à l’Exotique mais par rapport à ses premières observations sur ce lieu, Leonie notait des différences, notamment le fait qu’il ouvrait moins souvent qu’auparavant et que le nombre de serveurs ou de barmen qui sortaient fumer ou récupérer des marchandises avait diminué. Elle avait refait plusieurs fois ses repérages avant de confirmer cela, comparant ce qu’elle avait pu voir avec Nader pour s’en assurer.

—Bizarre ça, concéda-t-il en cachant au mieux son visage sous sa capuche. Possible que l’on arrive trop tard pour tirer quoique ce soit de cet endroit…

—Sauf que t’as toujours des gens qui en sortent complètement sous emprise, souligna-t-elle en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine. Et puis ces lunettes… J’suis sure qu’avant, seuls les vigiles en portaient et elles avaient des verres noirs, pas oranges. C’est pas clair ça.

—J’ai peut-être une réponse…

Leonie leva la tête pour voir arriver vers eux Tiana von Riegan, la redoutable reine d’Almyra et mère de Claude – seul ses yeux émeraude prouvaient ce lien de parenté, cette femme ayant des cheveux courts châtain clair et une carrure qui faisait un peu penser à celle d’Hilda, soit parfaite pour tromper l’ennemi si elle le souhaitait. C’était elle qui avait incité Almyra à se montrer agressif envers Adrestia, suspectant qu’ils avaient fait quelque chose à son fils – à priori, elle n’avait eu aucun mal à convaincre son époux ainsi que leurs sujets, leur ayant simplement exposé le fait que leur ennemi semblait avoir des désirs de conquête qui risquaient de s’étendre à leurs voisins s’ils les laissaient faire. Profitant du fait que l’Empire était concentré sur le Collier de Fódlan, elle s’était infiltrée dans l’Alliance quelques semaines plus tôt avec l’aide de Nader puis ils étaient tombés sur Cyril qui, lui, essayait de comprendre ce qu’il se passait avec son ancienne patrie.

—En faisant du repérage de mon côté, j’ai entendu une conversation disant qu’ils prévoyaient de fermer ce lieu dans les prochaines semaines, poursuivit Tiana avec sévérité. Ils parlaient de quelque chose qui n’en avait plus pour très longtemps car selon eux, ils n’en avaient bientôt plus rien à tirer car ils avaient mieux à leur disposition.

—Ah ? fit la jeune mercenaire, intriguée. Est-ce qu’ils vont déménager peut-être ? Ou l’Alliance ne les intéresse plus ?

—Cela m’étonnerait fort car s’ils veulent lutter contre Almyra ou envahir Morfis, Leicester est le meilleur point de départ et Derdriu possède le meilleur port. Je pense plus à une personne…

Vu l’expression enragée de Tiana, le sous-entendu n’était pas très difficile à comprendre…

—Le gamin serait là-dedans ?! s’étonna Nader qui avait saisi lui aussi. Depuis tout ce temps ?!

—C’est notre piste la plus solide le concernant depuis cinq ans, confirma la reine en grinçant des dents. Il est aussi possible que ce ne soit pas lui mais dans tous les cas, si c’est bien une personne dont ils parlaient, il faut agir très vite, qui qu’elle soit.

—Ce soir donc, en conclut Leonie dont le regard alla instinctivement en direction de l’immeuble où étaient Shamir, Byleth et Cyril. Va nous falloir une camionnette si l’on doit déplacer quelqu’un. Shamir et Cyril devraient pouvoir en piquer une.

—Le problème majeur sera que seule Byleth pourra entrer dans l’Exotique sans risque de tomber sous l’emprise d’un don, cela sans compter le fait que nous risquons d’avoir besoin d’un point de chute à proximité si nous transportons un blessé avec nous. Quant à la configuration du lieu, ceci devrait nous donner un bon point de départ.

Sur ces mots, Tiana sorti de la poche de sa veste un plan qu’elle déplia sous leurs yeux – pendant qu’ils faisaient du repérage, elle était allée voir si les codes d’accès de feu le duc Oswald von Riegan étaient toujours valides… et c’était apparemment le cas, faisant qu’elle avait visiblement réussi à accéder au cadastre et à imprimer une copie du plan de l’Exotique.

—Je ne sais pas vous ma reine mais je proposerai que l’on assomme une barmaid pour que Byleth prenne sa place, suggéra Nader en pointant la sortie devant laquelle certains employés fumaient durant leur pause. J’en ai aperçu une de gabarit similaire et qui sort seule le plus souvent. En revanche, elle est brune donc il faudra prévoir de la teinture pour cheveux ou une perruque pour dans deux à six heures environ vu le rythme auquel elle fume.

—Je vois de laquelle tu parles, déclara Leonie qui avait déjà vu cette fille il y a cinq ans et noté qu’elle fumait plus qu’à l’époque. Y a un magasin où je peux te trouver pile celle qu’il faut.

La stratégie se mettait en place pour s’infiltrer dans ce club… mais allaient-ils vraiment y trouver Claude ? Et surtout, dans quel état était-il ?

-§-

_—Hey ! Vous allez où au juste ?!_

_—Là où sont mes élèves. Je suis leur professeur après tout…_

-§-

Cinq ans… Cinq longues années passées à dormir après être tombée dans un ravin – elle se rappelait vaguement que c’était cet Arundel qui l’y avait projetée alors qu’elle tentait de secourir Rhea, transformée en dragon pour repousser l’ennemi qui menaçait Garreg Mach et qui se faisait dominer par l’armée d’Adrestia. Son réveil lui avait semblé brutal, la voix de Sothis, qu’elle n’avait plus entendue depuis qu’elles avaient dû fusionner pour sortir du piège de Solon, lui ayant sommé d’ouvrir les yeux.

Après cela, Byleth, s’étant renseignée sur où elle était et quand, avait commencé à errer au sein de Leicester, cela faute de pouvoir approcher Garreg Mach à cause d’une forte présence ennemie sur le chemin. Cela l’avait conduite droit sur Shamir et Leonie, ravies de la retrouver, et qui lui expliquèrent tout ce qu’il s’était passé durant son long sommeil : l’Alliance qui s’était soumise de façon suspecte à l’Empire, l’invasion de l’ouest de Faerghus avec la mort de Dimitri, la mort d’Edelgard suivie de la prise de pouvoir d’Arundel et du changement de camp d’Hubert qui travaillait à présent pour la Rébellion… Cela faisait beaucoup à assimiler en peu de temps, s’ajoutant à cela les informations obtenues de Nader et Tiana concernant Claude.

Pendant que Leonie était allée chercher le nécessaire pour qu’elle puisse entrer dans l’Exotique, Shamir avait noté qu’un couple était passé à trois reprises près du club en un court laps de temps, ce qui leur avait tout de suite parut très suspect, surtout que leur façon de se tenir laissait penser qu’ils n’étaient pas de simples civils. Sans hésiter, Byleth s’était proposée pour enquêter dessus, sachant que via l’Impulsion Divine, elle pouvait remonter le temps de quelques heures dans le cas où cela s’avèrerait nécessaire – elle évitait cependant de trop s’en servir, ce don étant assez gourmand en énergie, cela au point qu’après un usage intensif, elle avait perdu connaissance et s’était réveillée à l’infirmerie avec Rhea à son chevet.

Mais en approchant ce couple, elle réalisa vite qu’ils n’étaient manifestement pas les seuls à vouloir entrer dans ce club…

—Professeur ?

Bien qu’elle portait une perruque brune, l’ancienne mercenaire avait reconnu Edelgard, ses traits n’ayant quasiment pas changés en cinq ans ainsi que sa façon de se tenir. Elle avait mis quelques secondes de plus à réaliser que l’homme à qui elle tenait le bras n’était autre que Dimitri, ayant visiblement vu de meilleurs jours si elle se fiait au cache-œil sur son œil droit. Elle s’était vite glissée dans une ruelle pour se cacher de regards indiscrets autres que celui de ses alliés, cela suivie par ses deux anciens élèves.

—Il semblerait que nous ayons tous les trois vu la mort de près, déclara Byleth une fois qu’ils furent hors de portée des yeux du personnel de l’Exotique. Dois-je présumer que vous aussi vous souhaitez entrer dans ce club ?

—C’est exact, confirma Edelgard dont elle voyait le regard briller de joie et d’espoir. Nous étions réfugiés chez Marianne dont le beau-père se comportait de façon étrange. Il s’est avéré que la piste menait ici et vu que nous étions les deux seuls en possession d’un don, il nous était paru évident que seuls nous pouvions enquêter sur cela et éliminer celui qui a soumis l’Alliance de cette manière.

—Pour être plus précis, Seteth m’a remis un don permettant d’annuler l’effet d’un autre don et qui m’immunise contre la majorité d’entre eux, développa Dimitri en lui montrant brièvement son œil droit dont l’éclat confirmait ses propos.

Byleth s’étonna d’apprendre cela et les laissa donc lui expliquer le nécessaire, notamment comment ils avaient réussi à se faire passer pour morts aux yeux d’Adrestia – à priori, ils devaient en grande partie cela à Marianne qui les avaient soignés et cachés ainsi qu’à leurs anciens camarades des Lions qui avaient bien fait en sorte que personne parmi les ennemis ne sache que le prince de Faerghus était en vie et qui avaient encore mieux gardé le secret de la survie d’Edelgard qui, sans son second Emblème, aurait succombé à ses blessures.

Une fois obtenu toutes ces informations, elle leur expliqua ce qu’elle faisait exactement à Derdriu et le plan qu’ils avaient mis en place pour s’infiltrer dans l’Exotique, cela bien qu’ils ignoraient ce qu’ils allaient y trouver – elle suspectait que ces deux-là allaient sciemment vers une mission suicide, ce qui serait une grande perte car elle voyait le gros potentiel que ce serait d’unir leurs forces pour cette opération.

Quand elle finit par ramener ces deux-là à leur planque, Shamir et Leonie n’en croyaient pas leurs yeux – du moins, la mercenaire n’était pas si surprise que ça pour Dimitri, signe qu’elle devait probablement être dans la confidence le concernant – et quelques mises au point rapides durent être faites car à présent, leurs chances de réussite étaient plus hautes qu’au départ, faisant que quand ils coincèrent la fameuse barmaid, au lieu de directement la tuer, ils laissèrent à Edelgard le soin de lui tirer les vers du nez en usant de son Ordre Absolu sur elle.

—Tu vas à présent répondre à toutes nos questions sans mentir, ordonna la jeune femme dont le regard violine s’était éclairé le temps de l’activation de son don. D’où viens-tu exactement et pourquoi travailles-tu ici précisément ?

—Je viens de Shambala, répondit l’employée que Dimitri avait attrapée avant qu’elle n’allume sa cigarette. On m’a fait prendre l’identité d’une fille sans famille pour travailler ici sans risquer qu’il n’y ait de fuites.

—Agartha donc… Quel don est utilisé dans ce club et comment fonctionne-t-il ?

—Je l’ignore. Mason me paie juste pour que je serve ces animaux et que je tienne ma langue.

Des animaux, des bêtes... Même sous emprise, le mépris de ces serpents envers les fodliens était perceptible.

—A quoi servent ces lunettes au juste ? questionna à son tour Leonie en désignant la paire de l’employée.

—Elles protègent des dons de Sothis.

Tiens donc… Cela signifiait donc qu’en plus de confirmer ce dont ils se doutaient tous déjà, le don en question avait besoin d’un contact visuel avec sa cible, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle car son Impulsion Divine et le don d’Annulation allaient être de très bons atouts.

—Qui utilise ce don au juste ? interrogea Edelgard.

—Le danseur, répondit la barmaid, toujours sous emprise. Tous les spectateurs ne jurent que par lui depuis cinq ans.

—Dans ce cas, pourquoi ouvrir moins souvent qu’auparavant ? poursuivit Tiana.

—Selon Mason, la santé du danseur s’est mise à décliner de façon notable il y a quelques mois et il a tenté de s’évader alors qu’on réceptionnait une livraison d’alcool. Depuis, il a été enfermé ailleurs dans le club et seules trois personnes ont la clé de cette pièce, Mason inclut.

—Le porteur de don est donc prisonnier du club ? s’étonna Leonie, un sentiment partagé par tous. Pourquoi ça ?

—J’ai entendu Solon mentionner qu’à cause de son Emblème, il était impossible de lui retirer son don et de le réimplanter dans l’un d’entre nous comme il l’a fait pour le Marionnettiste.

Lorsque ce mot fut prononcé, le visage d’Edelgard blêmit tout comme celui de Tiana. A cet instant, Byleth nota que Dimitri avait reporté toute son attention sur la barmaid, lui rappelant l’époque où il apprenait à user de son don d’Empathie… qu’il avait d’ailleurs toujours en sa possession, bien que moins puissant qu’à l’origine.

—Quel Emblème au juste ? questionna finalement l’ancienne mercenaire.

—Riegan.

D’un geste, Dimitri brisa la nuque de la barmaid, la tuant sur le coup tandis que tous les autres restèrent choqués par ce qu’ils venaient d’apprendre. Seulement, quelque chose clochait : Claude n’avait pas reçu de don de Sothis de la part de Rhea donc comment s’était-il retrouvé à en avoir un ? Dans tous les cas, ils étaient bons ce soir pour une mission de sauvetage qu’ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de rater.

-§-

_—Ton don… te permet de lire dans les pensées ? Intéressant…_

_—C’est ce qu’il semblerait oui mais je n’ai pas très envie de m’en servir._

_—Tu changeras probablement d’avis un jour. Si sa princieuseté veut bien m’excuser, j’ai un truc à faire…_

-§-

Claude von Riegan… Un nom qu’il s’était répété plusieurs fois pour bien intégrer dans son crâne que c’était à présent le sien et auquel il devait répondre de façon tout à fait naturelle, cela sans éveiller les soupçons. C’était un masque comme un autre pour Khalid, habitué à devoir cacher ses souffrances et ses vraies émotions aux yeux des autres, cela même si ses parents ou Nader n’étaient pas dupes. Laissant de côté le masque du prince de sang mêlé qu’il était à Almyra, il avait revêtu celui de futur dirigeant de l’Alliance de Leicester, adoptant une attitude plus désinvolte pour tromper ses éventuels ennemis tout en les observant avec attention.

En toute sincérité, il aimait être Claude car il avait pu vivre une période d’insouciance à Garreg Mach, cela sans devoir sans arrêt vérifier que personne ne cherchait à le tuer d’une manière ou d’une autre. Même si beaucoup de ses sourires étaient factices, sa joie de profiter de tous ces instants avec ses camarades n’était pas feinte et il ne voulait que le meilleur pour chacun d’entre eux, cela même s’il savait très bien qu’un jour, il allait devoir les abandonner…

Les différents mystères planant autour de la religion principale de Fódlan l’avait beaucoup intrigué, le poussant à se renseigner sur le sujet de toutes les manières qui lui étaient accessibles et ce, sans éveiller les soupçons… bien qu’il avait fini par être repéré par Edelgard une nuit et que celle-ci, à la longue, avait fini par avoir une idée de ses objectifs réels et, en conséquence, avait choisi de ne pas le tuer le jour où il tenta de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Oh oui, il avait découvert qu’elle préparait quelque chose de grave et avait réussi à lui dérober un objet auquel elle tenait énormément : une dague dont elle ne se séparait qu’en de rares occasions. Il se doutait qu’elle allait vouloir la récupérer avant de mettre son plan à exécution et, effectivement, elle l’avait coincé… puis usé de sa seule chance d’user de son don sur lui en lui ordonnant de la lui rendre.

L’Ordre Absolu… Claude ne se souvenait pas avoir restitué la dague mais, en la voyant entre les mains d’Edelgard, il avait bien compris ce qu’elle avait fait. Seulement, il s’était attendu à un autre ordre ou à ce qu’elle le tue juste après… mais elle lui laissait une chance, par respect pour lui selon elle bien qu’il suspectait plus que sa brusque disparition aurait éveillé les soupçons et contrarié ses projets.

Quand elle vint piller la crypte contenant les dons de Sothis, il avait réussi à profiter d’un moment de confusion pour en dérober un, ignorant totalement sur quel pouvoir il avait mis la main… Il savait par Dimitri – avant qu’il ne se mette à l’éviter de peur qu’il ne lise ses pensées – comment l’implanter à quelqu’un, une opération très simple en soit vu qu’il suffisait de l’enfoncer dans l’œil – droit ou gauche, il doutait que cela ait une réelle importance. Ce fut lors de l’attaque du Monastère qu’il prit le risque de s’implanter ce don, ignorant totalement à quel point il allait regretter d’avoir fait cela par la suite.

Un test rapide sur un ennemi lui indiqua le type de capacité qu’il avait obtenu : un charme si envoûtant que quiconque croisant son regard voulait à tout prix lui plaire, comme s’ils étaient instantanément tombés amoureux de lui – quelle ironie en soit que lui, habitué à ne jamais être aimé, ait obtenu un tel pouvoir. Il se servit de cela pour causer de la confusion en face, notant que l’effet semblait durer même une fois qu’il avait désactivé son don, permettant ainsi que pas mal de monde puisse fuir le champ de bataille… mais attirant sur lui l’attention de quelqu’un qui parvint à le capturer au moment où il tentait de quitter les lieux.

Après cela, il s’était mis à regretter de ne pas avoir été tué…

—Comment va donc notre attraction de ce soir ?

Cela faisait un moment que Claude avait cessé de répondre à cette question. Il n’était qu’un objet pour ces personnes, un pantin dont ils maniaient les fils depuis… combien de temps au juste ? Au moins deux ans mais cela était difficile à dire vu qu’il n’avait pas quitté ce bâtiment depuis qu’il y avait été transporté contre son gré.

Avant sa capture, il ne savait pas du tout ce qu’était ce club, l’Exotique, excepté qu’il appartenait à un sympathisant d’Adrestia qui avaient d’autres établissements de ce type à Leicester. C’était en fait une sorte de cabaret où le gratin de l’Alliance venait assister à des spectacles divers et variés, louant parfois le lieu pour y fêter des mariages ou autres cérémonies.

Sauf que c’était aussi devenu sa prison…

—Lève-toi ! On a du pain sur la planche avant le spectacle !

Il l’avait bien senti cette pression sur son épaule… suivie de cette décharge qui traversa tous ses muscles, signe que son principal geôlier – Mason si sa mémoire était juste – avait usé sur lui de ce don qui lui permettait de contrôler la personne de son choix telle une marionnette, cela alors que celle-ci était parfaitement consciente de tout ce qu’on la forçait à faire, comme si elle était prisonnière dans son propre corps.

D’autres personnes le libérèrent de ses divers liens qu’il avait gagnés après une tentative ratée d’évasion et qu’il ait essayé de se taillader les veines – ce jour-là, il avait maudit son Emblème de Riegan qui s’était activé à ce moment-là, refermant ses plaies en plus de l’épuiser physiquement. Puis enfin, on lui retira ce masque qu’il était forcé d’avoir sur les yeux quand il était attaché, faisant qu’à présent, il voyait qu’il y avait trois personnes dans la pièce… trois serpents qui allaient se servir de lui pour jouer à la poupée, ainsi que, plus loin, ce miroir dans lequel il voyait clairement son reflet, notamment celui de son regard illuminé par son don de charme, la cause même de ses malheurs.

Claude ne supportait plus d’user de ce don, surtout depuis qu’il avait dû s’en servir sur ceux qu’il aimait à de multiples reprises et que Mason leur indiquait ensuite quoi faire pour obtenir ses faveurs. C’était à partir de ce jour-là que sa volonté s’était fragilisée, ne supportant pas ce qu’il avait été contraint de faire, son cœur, déjà bien malmené par le passé, souffrant de voir cela. A cause de son erreur, Lorenz, Hilda, Lysithea, Raphael, Ignatz, Judith et bien d’autres… tous étaient sous l’effet de ce don de malheur et il ne pouvait rien faire pour leur rendre leur libre arbitre.

—Même en le forçant à s’alimenter, son état se détériore de jour en jour, constata avec froideur la seule femme dans la pièce. Qu’il est regrettable que son Emblème ne nous permette nullement de prélever son don…

Oh ça… Malheureusement pour Claude, tous ses faits et gestes étaient contrôlés par ce don de Marionnettiste, mais il n’était pas possible de le forcer à dormir et avec son Emblème, user de somnifères était compliqué car leurs effets étaient atténués voire annulés si le dosage était trop faible. En même temps, c’était difficile de trouver le sommeil quand l’on était utilisé comme un outil pour hypnotiser des gens…

—Ces Emblèmes auto-guérisseurs sont un problème en plus d’être hautement incompatibles avec notre sang, approuva le second homme en grognant. Plus longtemps cet animal vit, mieux c’est pour nous.

—Oui et non, déclara Mason qui, d’un geste, le força à avancer jusqu’à l’armoire où étaient rangés les costumes de scène. L’entretenir devient de plus en plus difficile et le tuer signifierait perdre l’accès à son don alors que c’est celui-ci qui nous permet de garder l’Alliance sous notre joug. Heureusement, Solon a fini par isoler le don de Mémoire et à l’implanter avec succès. Celui de Charme ne nous sera bientôt plus d’aucune utilité. Solon a hâte de le récupérer…

Claude frissonna intérieurement en entendant cela. Solon l’avait trompé à Garreg Mach et avait réussi à leur filer entre les doigts ainsi que Kronya après avoir tué Jeralt et tenté de se débarrasser de Byleth. Ce type lui portait un intérêt plus que pervers, l’ayant à de multiples reprises examiné sans son consentement de manière très intrusive, mettant encore plus à mal son mental déjà bien malmené. L’idée même qu’il puisse le toucher lui inspirait une pure horreur…

… et il espérait sincèrement rendre son dernier souffle avant de tomber entre ses griffes de façon définitive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin de ce premier Acte. L'Acte II est en cours d'écriture bien qu'ayant cédé aux sirènes d'Assassin's Creed, cela avance lentement ^^"
> 
> Sur ce, à bientôt ici ou ailleurs.
> 
> Twitter : @KaleiyaHitsumei


End file.
